Apple
by The Marchioness
Summary: Una niña aparece de repente en casa de la alcaldesa y le entrega una carta, Regina decide quedarse con ella y ser su guardiana. Sin pedirlo termina recibiendo ayuda de Emma, que insistirá en querer saber quién es la pequeña, que quiere de la reina y por qué insiste en quedarse con ella. Swan Queen
1. Capitulo 1

_.N/A: Hola a todos, antes de empezar quiero aclarar ciertos puntos._

 _1.- Esta historia la escribí hace años, y la venía guardando porque me daba pena publicarla, más aún después de ver que en la serie contaban una historia con algunos personajes que aparecerán más adelante. Pero como mi historia es distinta no creo que tenga importancia._

 _2.- Henry tiene aprox unos 10 años_

 _Espero que les guste_

* * *

Capitulo 1

El día había sido agotador. No sólo había tenido que aguantar reclamos incoherentes de parte de los habitantes de Storybrooke, que parecían echarle la culpa a ella de absolutamente todo lo que sucedía en sus vidas. Sino que también la simpática Sheriff aún se negaba a que Henry pasara más tiempo con ella. Resopló y se quitó los zapatos al ingresar al recibidor. Miró a su alrededor pensando cuán grande se hacía aquella casa para ella sola. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde que su hijo se había ido con Emma, no lograba acostumbrarse. Zapatos en mano caminó hacia la cocina y los apoyó sobre una banqueta alta. Tomaría una sidra. Eso la relajaría un poco antes de darse un buen baño.

-No debería tomar alcohol a las cinco de la tarde. - se dijo mientras se servía en la pequeña copa para luego encogerse de hombros. Se concentró en el cosquilleo que le producían las burbujas en su boca y se dejó llevar por aquel dulce sabor. Se sirvió un poco más y guardó la botella. Tomó nuevamente los zapatos y se dispuso a dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño.  
Estaba a los pies de la escalera cuando sintió un estruendo proveniente del sector de la cochera. Sobresaltada se puso rápidamente los zapatos poniéndose en guardia antes de ingresar. Si había algo que Regina Mills no tenía era miedo. Mucho menos de algún intrépido que osara a ingresar a su residencia sin permiso. Volteó la vista hacia ambos lados pero no alcanzaba a verse nada. Continuó adentrándose para revisar detrás de los estantes. No pudo evitar sentir un pequeño sobresalto cuando sintió un leve gemido de la parte posterior. Con el entrecejo fruncido se acercó cautelosamente hacia lo que parecía ser un bulto.

El sector estaba oscuro, no alcanzaba a distinguir si era un animal o algún ser sobrenatural. "Mientras que no sean nuevamente monos voladores" pensó acercándose más hasta que logró ver lo que al parecer era ¿Un zapato? Si. La suela de un pequeño zapato blanco. Hizo aparecer en la palma de su mano una pequeña llama, en parte para defenderse, en parte para poder vislumbrar mejor el objeto o sujeto que se encontraba en el suelo de su garaje. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes de sorpresa al ver que no se trataba de ningún mono volador ni otro ser que pudiera amenazar su integridad. Si no era una pequeña niña. De unos seis o siete años. No podía saberlo, estaba durmiendo boca abajo apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos. Vestía un atuendo que podía reconocer perfectamente. Provenía del bosque encantado. Aquellas ropas las utilizaban las niñas de familias nobles en el reino. Se acercó a la pequeña, acarició su cabeza notando preocupadamente que traía un pequeño corte sobre su labio, de la cual corría un pequeño hilo de sangre que parecía estar menguando. La tomó suavemente en sus brazos, una calidez interior la inundó al ver como la niña abría levemente los ojos intentando enfocar la vista en ella. La pequeña le dedicó una leve sonrisa que Regina correspondió por inercia antes de que volviera a quedar inconsciente en sus brazos. Al parecer, aquel no sería otro día ordinario.

* * *

La llevó a su recamara y la acostó sobre su cama. Le quitó el bolsito que traía y lo dejó a un costado. Se quedó observándola unos instantes. Su cabello era lacio con leves ondulaciones en las puntas, rubio oscuro. Lo traía largo hasta por debajo de los hombros, adornado por una diadema con una mariposa pequeña de color celeste pastel al igual que su vestido. Su piel era blanca. Su rostro estaba adornado con un par de pecas esparcidas sobre su nariz. Durmiendo parecía una muñeca. Casi irreal. Algo en aquella criatura le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Aunque podría jurar que jamás la había visto. Volvió la vista hacia la herida y se apresuró a buscar con que limpiarla en el botiquín. Se sentó con cuidado a su lado para limpiar el corte. Colocó una bandita y se quedó viéndola en silencio. Acarició su mejilla, luego su cabello. Era tan extraño volver a ver aquellas ropas. Más aún en Storybrooke. Ahora que lo pensaba. ¿Cómo había logrado llegar una pequeña sola desde el bosque encantado a Storybrooke? Eso era casi imposible. Las probabilidades de encontrar otro sombrero, habas o barcos que pudieran entrar en su garaje eran remotas. Ella debía haber hecho algo más. Algo de lo que Regina aún no tenía conocimiento.

Perdió la noción del tiempo que estuvo junto a la niña sumida en sus cavilaciones. Para cuando lo notó, el sol ya había bajado. Quizás sería mejor prepararse aquel baño que había planeado al llegar a la casa. Pero temía dejarla sola aunque fuera para darse una ducha rápida. Indecisa, resolvió intentar despertarla.

-Psstt. - Chistó mientras la sacudía levemente por los hombros. - Oye. Niña. - dijo levantando un poco más la voz, pero no tuvo respuesta. - ¿Pequeña? - Pero no despertó. Suspiró resignada y buscó su ropa de cama en el closet. Abrió la ducha y se dio un baño en tiempo récord. La intranquilidad que le generaba el dejarla unos minutos sola la ponía nerviosa. Terminó de lavarse y salió semi húmeda hacia el cuarto nuevamente, para terminar de secarse teniendo a la vista a su huésped. Se puso el pijama y se acercó nuevamente a ella. Volvió a intentar despertarla pero fue inútil. Se quedó viéndola. No podía dejarla dormir con ese incomodo vestido. ¡Si lo sabría ella!

Corrió hacia el cuarto de Henry y buscó una playera y un short, de aquellos que ya no usaba por que le quedaban chicos. Debe haberse demorado menos de tres minutos en buscar las cosas, pero al volver la niña estaba sentada en la cama con las manos en su regazo y el bolsito debajo de ellas.

-Vaya, la bella durmiente ha despertado. - la niña la miró con atención. -

-Mi madre me contó que así es como llaman a la reina Aurora en este lugar. - Regina abrió la boca pero no supo que contestar.

-¿Quien es tu madre pequeña? ¿Y qué haces aquí? - La niña abrió su bolso y sacó de él un cuaderno rustico con las tapas color azul. En la tapa tenía impreso un cisne blanco con una corona. Lo abrió y ojeó la primera página. Regina se acercó lentamente a ella y se quedó a los pies de la cama viéndola con los brazos cruzados y las cejas arqueadas. -¿Y bien? - se impacientó. La niña se volvió hacia ella.

-Mi madre me dijo que hasta que no sea el momento no puedo decirte quien es ella. -

-¿Tu madre te dijo? ¿Qué acaso tu madre se encuentra dentro de ese cuaderno? - la niña negó con la cabeza. -

-Aquí están las instrucciones. - respondió con naturalidad.

-¿Instrucciones de qué? - preguntó intrigada.

-De lo que debo hacer en Storybrooke. - la alcaldesa se quedó viéndola intrigada. ¿Y si era algún enemigo disfrazado de dulce niña que quería matarla o algo?

Se replanteó la situación al verla. Con una maniobra el cuaderno quedó envuelto en una nube purpura y se apareció en su mano. Regina sonrió de lado arqueando una ceja con aire de superioridad. La pequeña imitó su movimiento y el cuaderno haciéndose humo celeste se apareció en su pequeña mano. La niña arqueó odiosamente una ceja dejando a Regina con la boca abierta. Frunciendo el entrecejo volvió a quitarle el cuadernillo pero la niña hábilmente volvió a aparecerlo en sus manos dejando atónita a la alcaldesa.

-Mi madre me dijo que harías esto. - dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¡¿Pero qué demo..?!- La pequeña alzó las cejas como regañándola al notar esa expresión. -¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?

\- "Y siendo tan pequeña" pensó recordando cuan dificultoso había sido para ella aprender magia siendo ya adulta.

-Mi madre me dice que lo llevo en la sangre. - respondió calmada guardando su cuaderno en el bolsito marrón. Regina la observó y decidió dejar pasar el asunto del cuaderno por el momento. Debía averiguar otras cosas antes. La pequeña fijo su mirada en la de la alcaldesa. - Soy hija y nieta de las brujas más grandiosas que han existido. - La niña la miraba altiva, con el mentón levantado y denotaba sentirse orgullosa de su linaje. Regina no pudo evitar alarmarse un poco ante la confesión.

-¿Que vienes a hacer aquí?- demandó perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-Mi madre me dijo que tampoco te lo diga hasta que estés lista. -

-Tu madre, tu madre, sólo sabes decir lo que te dijo tu madre. Ella te mandó aquí sola. ¿Qué clase de madre haría eso? - la niña levantó la vista poniéndose de pie y le dedicó una mirada voraz. Sus ojos color café se fijaron en los de la alcaldesa como si hubiera dicho la peor atrocidad. -

-La mejor madre del mundo. - respondió con total seguridad. Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. La pequeña suspiró bajando la mirada. - No he venido a hacerte daño. - volvió a buscar en su bolsito y sacó un trozo de papel. - Mi mamá me dijo que pensarías que venía a perseguirte o algo así. Así que me dijo que te diera esto. Le entregó el papelito doblado. Regina un tanto desconfiada lo abrió y leyó atentamente aquellas líneas trazadas a mano. Volvió a ver a la pequeña un poco más calmada. No podrían asegurarle si estaba en peligro o no. Nadie podía decirle si hacia lo correcto.

-Esta bien pequeña. - dijo guardando el papel en su mesa de noche. - A partir de hoy cuidaré de ti. Pero espero que me prometas, que cuando puedas. Me dirás lo que te trae por estos lados. - La niña sonrió por primera vez en toda la noche y se acercó a ella abrazándola por la cintura. Regina no pudo evitar enternecerse. Acarició el cabello de la pequeña y sonrió. Sabía que no le vendría mal un poco de compañía. Después de todo, se había quejado de su soledad momentos antes de que la niña apareciera. - Oye, a todo esto. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi madre me dijo que no te dijera mi nombre por el momento porque te darías cuenta. - Regina rodo los ojos al oír nuevamente "mi madre" pero luego sonrió. - Pero puedes decirme Apple. Así es como me llaman. -

-¿Apple?- preguntó separándose de la pequeña para pasarle el improvisado pijama... - ¿Qué clase de sobrenombre es ese? - la niña se quedó viéndola de pie y se encogió de hombros. - Mi mamá me contó que cuando mi madre estaba embarazada de mi no podía parar de comer manzanas, jugo, puré, sopa, te, salsas, todo lo que se le ocurriera. Mi mamá me dijo que pensó que nacería con cara de manzana - Regina no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario, una vez vestida para dormir Regina abrió el otro lado de la cama y le hizo una seña a la pequeña para que se acostara con ella. Apple sonrió y dio un pequeño salto metiéndose debajo de las sabanas.

-¡Ah! - la pequeña movió su mano y un peluche en forma de caballito con cara extraña se apareció.

-¡Vaya! Hablaremos luego de esos trucos. ¿Quien es ese hermoso corcel? - Apple sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. -

-El es Ross, a donde yo voy él también va. - Interpuso el peluche entre su cuerpo y el de la alcaldesa y lo cubrió con las cobijas. Regina extendió su brazo instintivamente y la niña se apoyó en ella utilizándolo de almohada. Se dio vuelta hacia su lado y pasó su bracito por encima del vientre de la alcaldesa. Bostezó con un poco de dolor a causa de la herida y cerró sus ojos. Regina acarició su cabello para ayudarla a conciliar el sueño. Se quedó pensando en lo inverosímil de la situación. De la nada, se encontraba compartiendo su cama con una desconocida. Una pequeña brujita que cuando se molestaba estaba segura que podía ser bastante odiosa. Lo había comprobado hacía unos instantes. Pero más allá de eso, estaba segura que no era peligrosa. No lograba recordar cuando había sido la última vez que Henry había dormido así con ella. Que la había abrazado para dormirse. O cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido necesitada por su hijo. Un fuerte dolor le oprimió el pecho al recordarlo. "Estúpida Emma" fue lo último que pensó antes de quedar dormida.

* * *

 _N/A si les gustó y quieren conti dejen review, estaré feliz de leerlos._

 _Gracias por leer_

 _Baci!_


	2. Capitulo 2

_N/A Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron rw en el capitulo anterior. Como mi meta eran 15 y ustedes la lograron pronto quise actualizar en seguida._

* * *

Capitulo 2

Regina despertó un tanto confundida. No estaba segura si todo aquello de la niña del bosque encantado llamada Apple había sido un sueño. Disfruto de esos hermosos segundos antes de recuperar la conciencia luego de una buena noche de descanso. Rápidamente confirmó la realidad del asunto al notar que una pierna pasaba por encima de su estomago y un peluche descansaba al lado de su oreja. Evidentemente todo había sido muy real. Se volvió a verla, tenía medio cuerpo destapado y la cabeza casi colgando de la cama. "niña inquieta" pensó mientras la tomaba para acomodarla nuevamente en el lecho. A pesar del movimiento la pequeña siguió durmiendo tranquilamente.

Regina se estiró y se decidió a levantarse. Era sábado y tenía todo el día libre. Dejó a Apple a solas un momento y se dirigió al baño. Se lavó los dientes, se dio una ducha y salió para vestirse. Era obvio que no podría tener a la pequeña vestida con sus ropas de origen. Debía pasar un poco desapercibida, aunque no sabía que excusa inventaría cuando se enteraran de que había "adoptado" a una niña momentáneamente. Se volteó a verla, era tan tierna e indefensa, que no podía pensar en dejarla sola. Menos aún si se enteraban que era una pequeña bruja. Los habitantes de Storybrooke estaban bastante traumados con el tema. Estaba segura que pensarían lincharla si lo sabían. Tomó aire llenando sus pulmones. No le importaba que pudieran decir. Además ¿Por qué tenía ella que dar explicaciones? ¿Qué les incumbe a todos si había decidido ser madre nuevamente? O al menos cumplir ese rol por un tiempo. Aquella niña estaba sola. Sabía cómo eso podía hacerle sentir. Y de todas las personas en aquel mundo, la enviaron con ella, no con Emma, no con Snow, sino a ella. Así decía la nota. Y estaba segura que no era para matarla, de lo contrario no hubiera sobrevivido aquella noche. Fuera quien fuese, su madre la conocía y le estaba confiando a su hija. Se acercó a ella y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza suavemente.

-Despierta pequeña. - dijo con una dulzura en la voz que hacía tiempo no utilizaba. -¿Apple? - La pequeña cerró sus ojos con fuerza y llevó las manos a su rostro para cubrirlo. - Vamos, hoy iremos a comprarte ropa. Y todo lo que tú quieras. - La niña abrió con esfuerzo uno de sus ojos y sonrió. - Te prepararé una leche mientras te levantas.

Momentos más tarde en la cocina Regina terminaba de preparar unas tostadas cuando Apple apareció. Se subió a una de las altas banquetas con un poco de dificultad, apoyó sus codos en la barra y observó detenidamente cada movimiento de Regina.

-Buenos días. - la saludó con una sonrisa. -

-Buenos días. - respondió la alcaldesa. -¿Te gusta la leche de alguna forma especial? -

-Me gusta la leche con fresas, manzanas o plátano. - respondió cruzando sus brazos sobre la superficie de la cocina. -

-A mi también me encantaba la leche con fresas y plátano cuando era pequeña. - coincidió. - Me alegra haber acertado en mi elección. - dijo poniendo frente a ella una taza de leche mezclada con pulpa de frutillas. - Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron, dio un pequeño salto en su silla y aplaudió emocionada. Tomó un sorbo un poco desconfiada. Regina miraba expectante. Apple sonrió. - ¡Igual a la que hace mi madre! - volvió a beber con más ganas. -

-Me alegra que te haya gustado. - colocó su taza y el plato con tostadas en la mesada y se sentó frente a ella.

-Gracias, tienes una casa muy bonita, pequeña, pero muy linda. - dijo volviendo a tomar un sorbo. Regina sonrió, imaginando el tamaño del castillo del que provendria la niña para pensar que su casa era pequeña.

-Bien Apple. Quiero conocerte más. - empezó a decir llamando su atención. - Tú contestas lo que puedes. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. -

\- ¿Tienes familia en el bosque encantado? - Apple asintió sin dejar de beber su leche. - ¿Hermanos?

-Si. -

-mmm ¿Mascotas? -

-Si-

-¿Color favorito? -

-El celeste. -

-¿Comida favorita? -

-¡Lasagna!- respondió divertida ante el improvisado juego de preguntas y respuestas.

Regina se llevó la mano al mentón. Fingiendo concentración.

-¿Quien te enseñó a utilizar la magia? -

-Mi madre, aunque de más pequeña me entrenaba mi padrino. -

-¿Cuando hiciste algo mágico por primera vez? -

-No lo recuerdo. - respondió encogiéndose de hombros. -

-¿Conozco a tu madre? -

-Si. -

-¿Y a tu padre? - la niña abrió la boca para hablar pero no pronuncio palabra

-No lo creo. - dijo al fin terminando lo último de leche que quedaba en la taza. - No tengo padre. - Regina apretó los labios y decidió continuar con otro tema.

-¿Cuantos años tienes? -

-Seis casi siete– Regina se asombró. -

-Vaya, eres más pequeña que las niñas de tu edad ¿no? -

-No me molesta. - respondió con soltura. - mi mamá dice que es mejor porque cuando crezca podré usar tacones altos sin parecer una jirafa.

-Bueno, tu mamá tiene razón. - Regina limpio el bigote de leche de la boca de Apple con una servilleta y dio una palmada en la superficie de la cocina juguetonamente- ¿Terminaste? - la niña asintió. Ella se dio la vuelta alrededor de la barra, Apple extendió sus brazos y saltó hacia ella. La abrazó y luego tomó su mano para dirigirse al auto. - Ahora iremos a comprarte una muda básica de ropa. - abrió la puerta de la cochera con un movimiento de su mano ante la mirada emocionada de la pequeña - iremos en mi auto. -

-Wow- exclamó sin poder disimular su asombro. - ¿Estos son los carros que se mueven sin caballos?

-Emmm si. - respondió Regina divertida mientras abría la puerta del auto. - También hay unos que vuelan. -

-¡Si, los aviones! Me han contado mucho de ellos - exclamó dando un salto en el asiento trasero mientras veía como su protectora se subía delante. - ¿Conducirás sin lacayos? - Regina se puso sus lentes de sol asintiendo con una sonrisa, sentó a Apple con magia y le abrochó el cinturón. - ¡Este mundo es fantástico! -

* * *

Minutos más tarde Regina estacionaba fuera de la tienda de ropa para niños más exclusiva de Storybrooke.

-Bien, vamos a comprarte algo de ropa. - dijo cubriéndola con su abrigo. - Te encantará, es como la del bosque encantado pero más cómoda. - Apple asintió y pegó sus manos y nariz a la ventanilla del auto, miraba a su alrededor asombrada. Todo era tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Las casas, la ropa de las personas. Las tiendas. Todo era hermoso. Y Regina. Se sentía como en casa cuando estaba con ella.

-¡Buenos días! - Saludo a la vendedora mientras dejaba a la niña encima de un taburete aun tomándola de la mano. -

-Señora ¿Qué la trae por aquí? Hacía años que no venía a nuestra tienda.

-Supongo que no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo -

-Es cierto. - respondió tímidamente la muchacha. - ¿Y esta pequeña? ¿Está en un plan de caridad? - preguntó al verla con las ropas de niño usadas y que le quedaban unos talles más grande. Apple se sintió ofendida, levantó el mentón altiva, su mandíbula se endureció y sus ojos se fijaron en los de Regina exigiendo que le dijera algo. La alcaldesa tomo la ofensa como propia y fulminó con la mirada a la vendedora que se deshizo en disculpas ante ambas.

-Ella es mi ahijada, perdieron sus maletas en el aeropuerto. - Apple aún seguía cruzada de brazos mirando a la vendedora con mala cara. Deseando hacerle tragar una babosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir semejante cosa de ella? ¡Si supiera a quien tenía en frente! - Necesito un nuevo guardarropa y aquí venden un poco de ropa decente. Aunque las vendedoras no sean de lo mejor. -

* * *

Pasaron un poco más de dos horas eligiendo prendas. Se entusiasmaron tanto que Apple tuvo que sentarse en el asiento del copiloto debido a la cantidad de bolsas que ocupaban el maletero y el asiento de atrás. Era una nueva experiencia para Regina. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de comprar tantos vestidos, accesorios para el cabello y zapatos con Henry. Por obvias razones. Pero tener una compañera con quien hacer cosas de chicas le hacia ilusión. Más aún cuando su propio hijo se negaba a verla. - Te llevaré a Granny's. Si tenemos suerte, podrás conocer a Henry. - Apple asintió, estaba nerviosa. Esperaba que los demás la recibieran tan cálidamente como lo había hecho Regina. Volteó a verla admirada, suspiró. Si estaba con ella nadie podría hacerle daño, nadie se atrevería a tocarla. Sintiéndose un poco más segura se quedó en silencio durante el resto del trayecto.

* * *

Todos los que estaban allí vieron estacionar a Regina frente al local. Nadie que viera el auto pasaría por alto los bultos en el asiento de atrás y mucho menos el hecho de que la alcaldesa se bajara para abrir la puerta del acompañante. Emma y Henry que estaban almorzando allí, se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando Regina extendió su mano para ayudar a bajar a una niña. Parecía su versión en miniatura, llevaba su cabello, unos tonos más claros que los de la alcaldesa, recogido con una diadema de color rojo con una flor blanca, un vestido del mismo tono carmín que el de la alcaldesa, demasiado formal para la vida diaria de una niña, adornado con zapatos negros de charol. Estaban perfectamente combinadas. Pero lo que llamó la atención de todos fue el verlas caminar hacia adentro. La misma postura erguida, su cabeza en alto. Sintiendo como el mundo se rendía a sus pies, se dedicaron una mirada de satisfacción antes de pisar el primer escalón hacia la puerta.

-¿Y esa quien es? - preguntó Henry un tanto celoso de ver a su madre con aquella niña de la mano. Emma se encogió de hombros siguiéndolas con la mirada.

-Si no supiera que es imposible diría que es una mini Regina. - murmuró Emma

-¡Ja! - Se quejó Snow – Creo que con una tenemos más que suficiente. No necesitamos alguien que la herede. - Henry se volvió hacia ella con el ceño fruncido. - Lo siento Henry no quise decir eso. -  
Snow fue salvada por la campanilla que sonó al abrirse la puerta para dar paso a las dos protagonistas del momento.

-¡Hola mamá! - Henry llamó su atención más efusivo que de costumbre. Regina cambio su expresión regia a una más calmada y dulce al verlo. A diferencia de Apple, que lo miraba con la misma expresión paralizadora. "¿Y ésta mocosa quien se cree que es?" se preguntaba cruzando miradas con la niña. Regina se acercó a el propinándole un beso y un abrazo. - ¿Quien es ella mamá? - Henry prefirió ser directo. Después de todo, era lo que todos querían saber y él quien más derecho tenía a preguntarlo. -

-Ella es Apple, mi ahijada. - La niña miró a los Charming con una sonrisa y tomando delicadamente la falda de su vestido saludó educadamente inclinando su cabeza. Mary Margaret y David respondieron con la misma reverencia por instinto. Pero Emma no. Se había quedado paralizada ante aquellos penetrantes e infantiles ojos color chocolate. Apple fijó su mirada en la de Emma y le dedicó una dulce y sincera sonrisa. -

-Es un placer conocerlos. -

-Igualmente. - respondieron a coro los Charming. -

-¿Desde cuándo tienes una ahijada? - preguntó Emma sabiendo que había algo extraño en todo aquello.

-Desde que decidí tenerla Swan. Ahora si nos disculpan debemos almorzar. Henry, espero que vengas a visitarnos pronto. - Regina besó a su hijo en la frente y dio media vuelta caminando hacia una de las mesas.

Apple dedicó una última mirada sonriente a Emma regalándole una expresión que la niña no había mostrado desde su llegada al local. Emma le devolvió el gesto y la siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó a un lado de la alcaldesa. Era una situación totalmente irreal. Nunca había visto a Regina en aquel plan. Cuando Emma llegó a Storybrooke, Henry poco después se fue a vivir con ella y rara vez la visitaba o veía. No había logrado ver aquel lado dulce y preocupado de la alcaldesa. Realmente la conmovía el verla arreglando la servilleta de la niña en su regazo, acomodando con cuidado su cabello. Dándole discretas instrucciones.

-¡Mucho gusto pequeña! -

-¡Ruby! - exclamó emocionada Apple. Ambas mujeres la miraron intrigada. - Lo siento. - murmuró casi inaudiblemente. -

-No tengas cuidado princesita – Ruby le guiñó un ojo. - ¿Qué van a comer? -

-¿Puede ser jabali asado con setas? - Regina miro a la niña intrigada. Ruby en cambio lanzó una sonora carcajada. -

-Bueno, no tenemos eso en el menú, pero puedo servirte un pollo asado con papas a la francesa. - Apple le dedicó una mirada confundida a Regina. -

-Mejor un bistec con puré, luego nos jugamos con el postre. -Ruby sonrió. Y haciendo una graciosa reverencia se alejó de ellas. -

-Creo que hay muchas cosas que me tienes que contar. ¿De dónde conoces a Ruby? -

-Emm... de.. emmm - sus mejillas se sonrojaron provocando una sonrisa tierna en Regina que le pellizco juguetonamente los cachetes. -

-Ya me lo explicarás después pequeña. -

Mesas atrás Emma y Henry no quitaban la mirada de las dos.

-¿De dónde habrá salido? - preguntó Henry viendo el modo en que su madre sonreía al hablar con la niña- Es extraño que mamá haga una cosa así sin decírmelo. Ella me consulta todo.

-Quizás con tus desprecios y lejanías tu opinión ya no le interese tanto. - Todos voltearon a ver a Gold que se encontraba de pie en la puerta a un lado de los Charming. - En tu familia son tan egoístas que se piensan que los demás siempre estarán para servirles.

-¿Y tú que sabes? - Emma se puso de pie. - Creo que mejor nos vamos. - Al correr su silla hizo un sonido que llamó la atención de Regina y Apple. La pequeña se giró y vio en la entrada al Sr Gold que las veía fijamente. Un escalofrío cubrió por completo el cuerpo de la niña. Haciendo que su miedo fuera indisimulable. A medida que Gold se acercaba Apple temblaba cada vez más.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Regina al verla. - Oye, tranquila, no pasa nada, Gold es un amigo. - Intento consolarla al ver el rostro de la pequeña que se aferro fuertemente a su vestido. - Apple. - Regina dirigió una mirada inquisidora a Gold exigiendo una explicación. Él se encogió de hombros y continuó acercándose. -

-Vámonos de aquí. - murmuró Apple temblorosa. - por favor vamos a casa. - La alcaldesa se sorprendió. No sabía por qué la pequeña había entrado en pánico sólo con verlo. Regina asintió y se puso de pie con Apple aferrada a su brazo. - vámonos.

\- insistía trepando su cuerpo para que la alzara. La tomó en sus brazos como pudo. La pequeña se escondió en el cuello de su protectora abrazándola con tanta fuerza que apenas la dejaba respirar. A paso acelerado dejó el lugar ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes. Gold alzó las cejas haciéndose el desentendido y con una sonrisa en los labios ocupó el espacio recientemente ocupado por Regina.

Ya en el carro Apple sollozaba sin control en el asiento del copiloto.

-Ya, cálmate. - pidió con ternura la alcaldesa. - El no puede hacerte nada mientras estés conmigo. - El llanto de Apple se intensificó al sentir las últimas palabras que había dicho. Regina se puso nerviosa. Recordó aquellos primeros días de maternidad en los que Henry lloraba sin descanso y ella se sentía impotente al no saber cómo calmarlo. - Apple, si no me dices que sucede no puedo ayudarte. - Pero la niña no paró. - Decidió encender el auto y conducir hasta su casa. Sería mejor que se tomaran las cosas con calma. Sabía que de un momento a otro Emma, Henry o ambos llegarían a averiguar qué había sucedido.

* * *

 _N/A hasta aquí el capitulo dos, espero que les guste. Si es asi, dejen su review asi actualizo mas pronto y con más ganas._

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Bac_ i!


	3. Capitulo 3

_N/A Bueno, si ustedes cumplen con sus hermosos reviews, ¿Cómo no voy a cumplir con las actualizaciones? Espero que este capi les guste. Y no desesperen aún está empezando la historia, ya tendrán de lo que quieren ;)_

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

Regina estacionó el auto en la entrada de la casa. Bajó y dio la vuelta para buscar a la niña. Abrió la puerta y se agachó para quedar a su altura. Aún tenía la respiración entrecortada por el llanto. Regina pasó con suavidad su dedo pulgar sus mejillas sonrosadas y le sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Quieres entrar? - ella asintió. La alcaldesa le extendió la mano ayudándola a descender. Con un movimiento envolvió en una nube las bolsas que estaban en el asiento trasero haciéndolas aparecer en el recibidor de la casa. En silencio ingresaron dirigiéndose hacia el living. Regina se sentó en uno de los sillones y estiró sus brazos, ella se acercó, se sentó en sus rodillas y abrazó con fuerza a la alcaldesa, que aún no lograba comprender que era lo que había sucedido.

-Cariño- susurró con dulzura. Pero seguía refugiada en su pecho -¿Quieres contarme que pasó?- Ella negó con la cabeza. Regina suspiró y continuó acariciando su cabello hasta que se calmó.

Momentos después, Apple levantó la mirada y se quedó observándola en silencio.

-Lo siento. - murmuró volviendo a bajar la mirada. - arruiné nuestro almuerzo. - Regina sonrió levemente y acarició su mejilla, bajando en una caricia hacia su mentón y levantó su rostro hacia ella.

-Eso no importa ahora- le sonrió acomodando un poco su pelo - Lo que me preocupa es tu reacción. Gold es un gran amigo mío. El sería incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien que yo quiera. - la niña bajó la mirada frunciendo el ceño. - Necesito que me expliques, como es que tú conoces a éstas personas y ellos no te conocen a ti. -

-No sé si sea el momento para decirlo. - dijo mientras jugaba nerviosamente con los dedos en su regazo. -

-Por favor. Para ayudarte, necesito entenderte. Y saber por lo menos un poco del por qué estás aquí. - la niña siguió entretejiendo sus dedos sin decir una palabra. Regina suspiró. Estaba por insistir cuando la puerta de la casa sonó. Sabía de quien podía tratarse. - ¿Puedes venir conmigo? - pidió. Ella asintió y dio un salto hacia el suelo tomando su mano con fuerza.

* * *

La puerta se abrió y efectivamente Emma y Henry se encontraban de pie en la entrada. Emma la saludó con una sonrisa y un gesto de su mano. Henry solo la miró.

-¿Estás mejor pequeña? - preguntó la rubia. Apple asintió con una leve sonrisa. Emma se agachó y le terminó despeinando el pelo con la mano. -Yo soy Emma, o, como me llaman algunos Sheriff Swan.

-¿Cómo debo de llamarle yo?- preguntó tímidamente.

-Creo que con Sheriff Swan es suficiente- intervino Regina. La rubia frunció el ceño y se levantó para volver a ver a los ojos a la alcaldesa. Apple las miró varias veces pasando de una a otra.

-El es Henry- habló Regina señalando al niño que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la recién llegada. - Es mi hijo Apple. -Su tono se suavizó pero en seguida su semblante se endureció al oír la aclaración.

-Es mi hijo también-

-Eso ya lo sabemos Swan- dijo llevándose una mano a la cintura. -¿Han venido aquí a presentarse? ¿O qué los trae luego de dos semanas de ausencia?

-Quería verte Ma- dijo Henry con una sonrisa. Regina le correspondió y acarició su mejilla.

-Tú sabes que es tu casa y puedes venir cuando gustes-

-¿Regina podemos hablar un momento? - Luego de un suspiro, asintió y se hizo a un lado para que ambos ingresaran -Henry, cuídala un momento ¿si? - pidió cortésmente. Regina le hizo un gesto a Emma para que ingresara al estudio. Apple por mientras se debatía en una batalla de miradas asesinas contra Henry.

-No me engañas. - murmuró viendo que sus madres se alejaban. - Se que te traes algo entre manos. -

-Si quisiera engañarte lo haría sin siquiera tener que esforzarme. - se cruzó de brazos arqueando una ceja.

-Puedo ver que hay algo extraño en ti. Será mejor que te vayas de la casa de mi madre. -

-Tengo tanto derecho de estar aquí como tú. Y no tengo por qué decirte nada. - la pequeña se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda y se sentó en uno de los sillones del recibidor. Henry se quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido y sin perderla de vista se sentó a su lado cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

-¿Quieres beber algo? - dijo Regina sirviéndose un poco de sidra en una copa. Emma se encogió de hombros, lo que la anfitriona tomó como una afirmación. Caminó hacia ella ofreciéndole el vaso y la invitó a sentarse. -¿Y bien?-

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? - preguntó suavemente. - Puedo sentir una energía importante en esa niña.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? Es un misterio para mí como lo es para ti. - se acomodó en el sillón y bebió de un sorbo la sidra. - Está sola y asustada. No conozco su origen, no sé quien es. - dijo con marcada frustración en su voz.

-¿Y cómo es posible que puedas tener a una desconocida en tu casa? - Emma se cruzó de sillón sin pensarlo sentándose a su lado. Regina la vio un tanto asombrada y retrocedió instintivamente. - ¿No te das cuenta que hay mucha gente que quiere hacerte daño? -

-No creo que esta ella sea capaz. -

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?- apoyó un codo en el respaldo del sofá para descansar su cabeza en su mano.-

-Porque si hubiera querido, podría haberme matado anoche. -

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Pasó la noche aquí? ¿O desde cuando la tienes escondida? - Emma abrió grandes los ojos. -

-Mira, no es necesario que finjas preocupación por mí. No interferiré en nada que tenga que ver con Henry, has hecho un buen trabajo intentando que él me olvide. - sus palabras no estaban cargadas de ira, sino de tristeza.

-Sabes que no he hecho tal cosa. - se defendió. - Henry está intentando superar todo lo que ha pasado. Quiere conocerme mejor, a mí y a mis padres. Estamos viviendo como una familia. -

-Nosotros antes éramos una familia. - respondió con una triste sonrisa. - Pero desde que tú apareciste Swan, todo mi mundo se desmoronó. Rompiste la maldición. Me alejaste de Henry. Y nadie en este pueblo me quiere a pesar de que he demostrado que cambié una y mil veces. - la rubia quiso hablar pero no se lo permitió. - Esta niña - afirmó señalando a la puerta - ha llegado cuando más sola me sentía. Cuando le pedía al cielo, a Dios o quien fuera que me diera una señal, algún motivo por el que seguir. De la nada la pequeña apareció con una nota, de su madre. Pidiéndome que por favor cuidara de ella. Emma arqueó las cejas sorprendida.

Regina movió levemente su mano y la nota apareció entre sus dedos. Pasó el papel a Emma y ella lo abrió.

 _ _"Regina:__

 _ _Apple está sola, no tengo a quien acudir. Sé que cuidarás de ella como lo has hecho con Henry. Sólo necesita un hogar, una familia que la cuide hasta que podamos volver por ella. Muy pronto comprenderás todo. Pero hasta entonces, por favor cuida de nuestra pequeña."__

-¿Qué hubieras hecho tu en mi lugar? - Emma se quedó en silencio. Sabía que lo más probable era que también hubiese acogido a la niña. - Sé que piensan que todos desean verme muerta, pero quiero creer que existen algunas personas que no.

-Sabes muy bien que tanto Henry como yo... -

-Lo sé. Pero Henry no está conmigo... Yo soy la que vuelve cada noche a ésta enorme casa y tiene que atravesar la puerta del cuarto vacío de su hijo, para luego acostarse en una enorme cama y esperar que el próximo día al menos pueda cruzarse con él o se acuerde de llamarla. Es muy fácil para ti teniendo a tus padres, a tus tantos amigos rodeándote, pero yo, sólo lo tenía a él y tú me lo has quitado - Regina se quedó viendo a los ojos verdes de la sheriff.

-Nunca me puse a pensar en eso, no es mi culpa - Emma correspondía la mirada apacible. No sabía cómo expresarse con ella sin terminar en una confrontación. En todos estos años no habían hecho más que discutir por lo que fuera. Y en esta época de paz se le hacía muy difícil hablarle, simplemente no sabía bien que decir. -Perdóname, no sabía cómo te sentías-

Regina suspiró, ya no sentía que valiese la pena el hablar con ella o replicarle, al menos en ese momento no sentía deseos de discutir. Lo cierto era que se sentía más relajada ahora. La veía más tranquila. Emma al ver aquellos ojos oscuros cargados de melancolía no pudo evitar pensar en que a pesar de todo Regina era una buena mujer. Ella lo sabía. Desde hacía mucho. Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Sonrisa que fue correspondida inconscientemente por la alcaldesa. Sus ojos conversaron sin palabras por unos instantes antes de que un par de gritos las sacaran de aquella burbuja.

-¡Si no dejas de molestarme te convertiré en un simio!- se escuchó a lo lejos llamando la atención de las dos mujeres. Se miraron mutuamente intrigadas y se levantaron inmediatamente dirigiéndose hacia el comedor. -

-No puedes hacerme nada mi madre no lo permitirá, además, ¿Quien te crees que eres? -

-¡Ay soy un niño de mamá! - se burlaba Apple levantando las manos y moviéndolas. -Mi mamá me defiende de todo. No puedo cuidarme solito, ay pobre de mí. - Henry frunció el ceño, estaba cansado de aquella mocosa odiosa. - ¡No seas llorón! ¡Siempre tienen que andar rescatándote! -

-¡Cállate! - gritó molesto. -

-Hey ¡Hey! - Emma se interpuso delante de Apple y Regina tomó a Henry por los hombros. - ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Nada. - respondió Henry con la respiración agitada del coraje. Emma le dirigió una mirada a la niña que sólo miraba a su hijo devorándolo con los ojos. Aquella mirada tan fría y asesina le recordaba mucho a alguien. Volvió su vista hacia Regina que hizo una mueca con la boca implorándole ayuda. - Niños, no pueden pelearse así. -

-Lo siento. - Se disculpó la pequeña sin quitar la vista del chico. - Lo siento Henry. -

-Hipócrita. - susurró provocando que la niña volviera a cambiar a su semblante enojado. -

-¿Lo escuchan? ¡No ha parado de molestarme! ¡El me odia y yo no le he hecho nada! - muy lejos del llanto Apple se encontraba furiosa. Lo último que quería era ocasionarle problemas a Emma y Regina, pero el muchacho se empeñaba en detestarla sin siquiera conocerla. No había cesado de decirle cosas, desde aprovechada hasta conspiradora, aunque no entendía muy bien el significado de la palabra.

-Hijo. ¿Qué sucedió? - él la miró a los ojos y cambio su gesto a uno un poco más calmado. -

-No me gusta mamá. - susurró. - Tengo la sensación de que es una pequeña bruja. - Regina intentó disimular la gracia que le causó aquel comentario. Miró a Emma un tanto contrariada.

-Henry no seas así, no es correcto- lo reprendió con gesto firme. -Creo que mejor nos vamos. Lo siento, luego hablamos.- Regina sólo apretó los labios y Emma luego de acariciar la cabeza de Apple tomó suavemente a Henry por el hombro y se dirigieron a la salida. Ambas morenas se quedaron viéndolos salir. Suspiraron profundamente a la vez y se vieron con una sonrisa al notarlo.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Apple se encogió de hombros

-Un poco-

-Ven, cocinaremos algo y almorzaremos aquí. Más tarde podemos pasear si quieres.- La niña aceptó encantada y caminó hacia la cocina velozmente.

* * *

Durante los minutos siguientes ambas se dedicaron a cocinar, intentando no hablar acerca de lo que había sucedido esa mañana. Apple no paraba de hacerle preguntas, pidiéndole a la vez que le mostrara todos los artefactos de los que había oído hablar en su vida. Regina intentó cumplirle, en lo que pudo. Pero cuando encendió el horno, la hizo alejarse a una distancia prudencial. Ella obedeció sin chistar y se sentó cerca de la ventana.

A las afueras de la casa, Emma no se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando que Regina resolviera todo aquello sola, por supuesto que no. Pero tampoco iba a decírselo. Las vigilaría y vería que hacían, de ese modo podría descubrir alguna pista sobre la verdad de todo y protegerla en caso de que fuera necesario. Aunque, honestamente no creía que esa niña fuera capaz de algo. Pero le daba miedo que alguien que quisiera destruir a Regina, utilizara la debilidad que ella sentía por los niños y más aún su extrema soledad para aprovecharse de ella o vengarse. Podía ser muy la reina malvada, pero en el fondo seguía siendo una mujer ingenua. Suspiró y pensó nuevamente en el lío que se metería si la llegaba a ver husmeando desde la ventana. Asomó la cabeza y pudo ver a la niña de espaldas a ella, sentada obedientemente sobre una banqueta. Mientras Regina se movía de un lado para otro de la cocina. Frunció el ceño y se escondió nuevamente detrás del arbusto. ¿Se pasaría toda la tarde cocinando? ¿Acaso no pensaba salir en algún momento? Se moría de ganas de poder entrar tranquila a la mansión y buscar alguna pista. Volvió a asomar la cabeza y ésta vez se sorprendió al ver que la niña ya no estaba.

-Hola de nuevo Sheriff Swan- saludó la pequeña con una sonrisa. Emma dio un salto que la hizo sentar en el suelo del susto. -¿Qué hace aquí? ¿De quién se esconde?- preguntó mirando a los lados.

-¿Como supiste?- Apple sonrió y estiró su manito para ayudarla a levantarse. Emma la tomó y pudo incorporarse un poco.

-Oí ruidos afuera y quise ver que sucedía. Temí que alguien quisiera dañarla- respondió abriendo los ojos enormes.

-¿A Regina?- ella asintió, Emma admitió internamente que esa niña parecía salida de un cuento. Le costaba creer que era tan adorable. -Oye, no debes salir así como así de la casa. -dijo agachándose discretamente, le tomó las manos y la miró seriamente - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si era algún hombre malo? Podrían haberte hecho daño.-

-Puedo defenderme- respondió segura.

-Pero aún así, es peligroso que salgas cuando sientas algún ruido. Más aún si la dejas sola. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría ella si te sucediese algo? - tomó sus dos manitos entre las suyas. Pudo notar en la mirada de Apple que se sintió mal por haberse equivocado, pero no podía ser flexible en esa situación.

-¿Triste?- murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

-Muy. Así que prométeme que te cuidarás mejor y no saldrás sola a enfrentarte con nadie.- La niña torció la boca muy poco convencida, estaba segura que Storybrooke era un sitio seguro, sacando algunos personajes, estaba segura que no había nadie a quien temer - Sí necesitas algo sólo me llamas.

-¿Cómo?-

-Pídele el teléfono a Regina y dile que quieres hablar conmigo ¿De acuerdo?-

-Está bien- tenía que recordar más tarde el preguntarle a Regina sobre esos teléfonos de los que hablaba- sé que ella siempre recurre a usted cuando necesita de alguien que la cuide- continuó provocando que las mejillas de Emma se encendieran sin saber por qué.

-¿Ah si? Bueno, no creo que sea tan así.- respondió nerviosa soltándole al fin las manos.

-Yo creo que sí, tu y Henry son de las únicas personas que me ha hablado desde que llegué.- miró a los lados cayendo en cuenta de que estaba sola. -¿Y Henry?-

-Lo dejé en casa, estaba un poco de mal humor- Apple no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Se quedará aquí afuera o almorzará con nosotras?-

-No, yo ya me iba- Emma se sintió mal al ver la desilusión reflejada en sus ojitos castaños, pero no podía, no debía. - Cualquier cosa me llamas, -la niña asintió con una sonrisa -¿Me das un abrazo?- Emma extendió sus brazos y Apple corrió los dos pasos que la separaban de ella, aferrándose con fuerza a su cuello. La rubia se sorprendió ante tal efusividad, pero correspondió rodeandola y acarciandole la espalda -No dudes en buscarme ¿De acuerdo?- La brujita una vez más asintió. Emma la dio vuelta por los hombros juguetonamente y la empujó con suavidad por la espalda para que comenzara a avanzar hacia la casa. Apple la miró por encima del hombro izquierdo antes de girar lentamente la perilla y atravesar la puerta principal de la 108.

* * *

 _N/A Espero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar su review! ya me hicieron adicta a ellos._

 _Nos leemos cuando ustedes quieran ;)_

 _Baci!_


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Emma se puso de pie y volvió a husmear discretamente por la ventana esperando verla nuevamente, para su sorpresa el delantal de Regina estaba sobre la mesa y la habitación se encontraba vacía. Se apresuró a darse la vuelta par a huir de allí antes de que la descubrieran pero fue demasiado tarde. Al girar chocó de frente con el rostro ceñudo de la alcaldesa y la pequeña Apple escondida detrás.

-¿Se puede saber que está haciendo aquí?- Emma abrió la boca sorprendida y balbuceó un par de sonidos antes de poder hablar.

-Sólo pasaba- Regina se cruzó de brazos y arqueó ambas cejas sin creerle una palabra.- Quiero decir, me quedé preocupada y Henry estaba odioso por lo de Apple, así que quise venir a ver si ustedes estaban bien... y... eso- dijo colocando ambas manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón. A pesar de la poca credibilidad de sus palabras Regina suspiró.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos a almorzar?- Emma, qué esperaba como mínimo una recriminación abrió grandes los ojos sin saber qué decir - Aunque creo que ya lo hiciste en Granny's- continuó Regina dando media vuelta y caminando de nuevo a la casa. Apple sonrió emocionada ante la idea y dio pequeños saltitos en su sitio.

-Por favor Sheriff Swan- suplicó la niña. Emma miró a Regina dubitativa, Apple al ver que no se movía la tomó del brazo y la jaló al interior de la casona. Al entrar se mantuvo de pie en el recibidor y la pequeña corrió hacia su tutora para ver si podía ayudar en algo.

-¡Swan!- la llamó Regina desde la cocina. Ella salió de su ensimismamiento y se acercó al umbral. -No se haga la tímida a estas alturas, pase y ayude por favor a terminar de preparar la mesa, no me gusta la idea de que Apple ande por aquí.

-Yo puedo sola- se quejó ella queriendo tomar algunas cosas.

-Ya oíste enana, nada de eso- dijo pasando a su lado y tomando lo que tenía en la mano. Regina miró de reojo la escena y sintió algo similar a la ternura, no sabría describirlo bien, dejó pasar ese sentimiento aprisionando una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Sonrisa que se esfumó al ver como Emma tomó las copas de agua en uno de sus brazos, y las de vino en otro, llevando a su vez las servilletas y el servicio, Regina se sintió al borde del infarto.

-Por favor Swan intente que lleguen enteros a la mesa- No quiso mirar y prefirió colocar la bandeja caliente sobre la base.

-Wow, creo que es la primera vez que como algo tuyo que no sea lasagna- comentó emocionada cuando la morena llegó con el almuerzo a la mesa.

-¿Es eso un reproche?- Emma sonrió.

-Claro que no, sé que cocinas muy bien. Pero nunca me invitas y siempre que venimos con Henry le preparas lasagna. Por eso lo decía.- Regina no quiso sonreír a pesar de estar haciéndolo enormemente por dentro.

-¿Por qué no vino?- preguntó la alcaldesa sirviendo una pequeña porción de caneloni en su plato -

-¿Quien?- Regina la miró de reojo como si fuera una obviedad -¿Henry? Está molesto. En realidad se siente celoso. Porque cree que te olvidarás de el ahora que adoptaste a alguien más. -Regina se detuvo y se volvió a verla con gesto serio.

-Por favor Swan eso es ridículo, nadie jamás podría reemplazarlo.-

-Lo sé, y se lo dije, tranquila- Regina volvió a lo que estaba ésta vez para el plato correspondiente a Apple.

-¿Donde me siento?- preguntó Apple. En ese momento Regina miró a su derecha y luego a su izquierda y cayó en cuenta que las dos estaban de pie en la misma posición, con la cabeza levemente inclinada y mirándola con atención. Intentó no reírse a pesar de encontrar hilarante que la sheriff se comportara algunas veces como una niña de seis años.

-Tu siéntate aquí cariño- dijo marcando la silla que estaba a su izquierda- Y tu ahí Swan- apretó los labios intentando que la sonrisa no se escapara -Como si hubiera muchos sitios más disponibles- murmuró. Apple sonrió divertida apoyando sus manos en el borde de la mesa y Emma frunció el ceño fingiéndose ofendida por la pequeña regañada.

-Eres mala conmigo- se quejó tomando una de las servilletas -

-Alguna razón tendré ¿No es así?- Emma frunció el ceño y Apple sonriendo movía los pies en el aire. Estaba emocionada ante la situación.

-Encuentro muy linda esa ropa Sheriff Swan ¿No lo crees Regina?- la morena dejó la fuente a un lado y se dispuso a sentarse en su sitio.-

-Ajá, puede ser- respondió con indiferencia -

-También debe verse muy linda con vestidos ¿Verdad Regina?- la alcaldesa carraspeó y miró de reojo a Emma cuyo rostro estaba siendo víctima de un rubor intenso.

-Puede ser, pero creo que no es su estilo- Apple inclinó la cabeza y la miró fijamente.

-Yo creo que sí. Estoy segura-

-Como tu quieras niña, pero los vestidos no son lo mío-

-A Regina le gustan- a las dos mujeres se les atravesó secamente la pasta en la garganta. -¿O no?

-Si pero no en mi- rio Emma nerviosamente tomando un poco de agua -¿Cierto?- la morena arqueó las cejas y cortó un poco más de su plato. Emma abrió los ojos y miró a Apple que le sonreía pícaramente.

-Toma eso como un sí- dijo la niña y ambas la miraron de repente -¿Qué? Estoy segura que se vería muy bonita en uno de tus vestidos. Y apuesto a que tu piensas lo mismo. -se volvió a ver a Emma -Pero no se preocupe Sheriff Swan, seguramente también le gusta mucho como le queda esa ropa ajustada.

-Apple por favor- rio Regina nerviosa- ¿Qué te ha dado ahora con la ropa?

-Con mi ropa- agregó Emma bebiendo un poco más agua.

-Aún no me ha dicho que hacía espiándonos por la ventana Swan- dijo Regina urgida por cambiar el tema de conversación.

-Ya te dije, sólo quería saber como estaban y si había alguna novedad.-

-Es muy considerado de su parte- comentó sin quitar la mirada de su plato. Emma no quiso decir más nada. Era obvio que Regina no le creería, nunca podía mentirle ni ocultarle nada, siempre terminaba sabiendo lo que había en su cabeza. Hubo un momento de silencio entre las tres, el tiempo que Apple se demoró en comer lo que había en su plato. Había estado observando a las dos mujeres, se le hacía muy extraño el verlas así, pero a la vez era divertido.

-Regina- ambas la miraron con cierto temor de lo que pudiera llegar a decir.

-¿Si cariño? ¿Quieres un poco más?- preguntó viendo su plato vacío.

-No- respondió con soltura -¿Puedo levantarme? Necesito ir en busca de algo. -Regina asintió con una sonrisa y la niña inclinó levemente la cabeza al retirarse de la mesa y caminar hacia la escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones.

-Es demasiado educada para ser una niña de seis años.- comentó la rubia

-Depende para quien, yo la encuentro muy correcta.-

-Considerando que vienes de un reino que se quedó en el pasado supongo que es lógico que digas eso - Al instante en que terminó la frase se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. Y el semblante de Regina se lo confirmaba. -¿De donde viene?- hizo una pausa con ánimos de cambiar el tema -Quiero decir, ¿Donde la encontraste?-

-Apareció aquí inconsciente-

-¿Sólo así? ¿Apareció y ya?-

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo?- bufó la alcaldesa empezando a levantar las cosas de la mesa. -Si vas a seguir con la idea de que es peligrosa no pienso escucharte.

-No me refiero a eso- dijo empezando a ayudarla -Es sólo que si apareció aquí, es seguro que tiene algún problema ¿No crees? ¿Qué podría hacer a una madre enviar sola a su hija con una desconocida? Algo muy grave seguro.

-Si, en eso es en lo que he estado pensando- emprendió camino a la cocina para dejar las cosas en el fregadero. -Me preocupa la situación de la que pudo haber venido. Quisiera poder ayudarla. -Emma dejó las cosas a un lado de las de Regina y se quedó frente a ella.

-Estás haciendo bastante con tenerla aquí y cuidar de ella.-

-No creo que eso sea suficiente- Regina cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y perdió su mirada en algún sitio de la sala. Emma no supo exactamente que hacer.

-Permíteme ayudarte- susurró llamando la atención de la morena-

-¿A qué?- preguntó sin entender muy bien.

-A cuidarla- Regina apretó los labios.

-No la necesito Swan-

-No siempre tienes que cargar con todo tu sola. Yo podría...-

-No es necesario. Muchas gracias.- respondió de manera cortante clavando sus ojos en los suyos.

-Pero Regina...-

-Por favor no insistas- suplicó levantando el tono de voz -Por alguna extraña razón, cada vez que intentas ayudarme terminas empeorando todo.

-Eso es porque siempre te empeñas en hacerte la fuerte. La auto suficiente. No está mal tener ayuda de vez en cuando. -Emma dio un paso hacia ella y Regina retrocedió del mismo modo chocándose con el mueble de la cocina.- No tienes que estar sola. Ya no más. Déjame acompañarte y averiguar lo que está sucediendo.-

-Lo único que necesito es que dejes de meterte donde nadie te llama. Eres igual a tu madre. Siempre creyendo que los demás dependerán de su presencia. Para tu información, ni tu, ni tus padres son imprescindibles. El resto de los mortales podremos sobrevivir sin problemas sin ustedes. No quiera ser el centro de mi mundo. - Emma no supo que decir. Sintió una mezcla de sensaciones que le oprimieron el pecho. En parte por la testarudez de la alcaldesa, ella había ido con verdaderas intenciones de ayudarla y acompañarla. En ningún momento pretendió ser egoísta. ¿Por qué Regina no podía ver eso?

-Yo no soy tu enemiga Regina- su voz sonaba grave marcada por la decepción. -Ya va siendo tiempo de que te des cuenta de eso.- La sheriff emprendió camino hacia la salida, al llegar al recibidor, se encontró con la niña en los últimos escalones de la escalera.- Hasta luego pequeña -la saludó acariciándole la cabeza.

-¿Te vas?- Emma asintió y se acercó hacia ella - Quédate otro poco - suplicó justo antes de que la rubia besase su frente.

-Lo siento- susurró con una sonrisa -Ya sabes, si necesitas algo me llamas. Cuídala ¿De acuerdo? -Apple asintió un tanto triste y se quedó viéndola salir sin mirar atrás.

Cuando la puerta se cerró la niña caminó hacia la cocina donde aún estaba la alcaldesa con la mirada fija en la nada.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó acercándose a ella. Regina reaccionó de inmediato con una sonrisa y asintió.

-Claro- miró el cuadernillo que traía en su mano y continuó -¿Qué traes ahí? -Apple bajó su mirada hacia el objeto y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

-Quería mostrarles algo- respondió -

-¿Qué cosa?- Apple frunció la nariz.

-No, yo quería enseñárselo a las dos-

-Pero Emma ya se fue y no creo que vuelva- Apple la miró fijamente, pero no dijo nada.

-Supongo que mi madre tenía razón- murmuró. Regina la miró confundida - Voy a guardarlo -dijo dando media vuelta y volviendo al cuarto. Regina suspiró. Intentó olvidarse por un momento de la sheriff. Intentaría distraerse llevando a la niña a algún sitio para distraerla. No pudo evitar pensar que, a pesar de no proponérselo Emma tenía encanto con los niños. Teniendo en cuenta que Henry la prefirió a ella a pesar de todo y Apple parecía bastante encantada con su presencia.

* * *

Aquella tarde, al volver del paseo, Regina terminó agotada, Apple tenía mucha energía, demasiada y había sido un poco difícil seguirle el ritmo. Se había fascinado con cada cosa nueva que veía y corría de un lado para el otro en el parque. Eso, sumado a las veces que la vio estirando la mano a punto de hacer levitar algo o intentando desaparecer objetos de algunas personas que le habían desagradado le dejó como resultado un agotamiento general. Pensó que podría ser más sencillo cuidar de una niña ahora que tenía la experiencia de Henry, pero era definitivamente distinto cuidar a una niña y además que no cometiera equivocaciones mágicas. Después de explicárselo un par de veces, al fin había parecido entender que no debía utilizar la magia frente a nadie. Aquello de seguro traería problemas y sin tener respuestas sobre su origen, era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

En la noche, cuando la niña ya dormía y Regina se disponía a lo mismo, su teléfono sonó. Para su sorpresa era Henry, que sólo deseaba darle las buenas noches. Quedó encantada con la sorpresa, puesto que siempre era ella quien lo llamaba para saludarlo. Indirectamente, le preguntó por Emma, pero Henry sólo se limitó a decirle que estaba bien.

* * *

Los días siguientes transcurrieron sin diferencias. Apple seguía siendo un misterio para todos, Regina la llevaba a la alcaldía todas las mañanas y se quedaba con ella hasta terminar su trabajo. Más de una vez le había pedido ir con Emma, pero ella se había negado. Argumentando que aún necesitaba estar segura de que no haría travesuras ni utilizaría magia.

Aquella tarde Emma se anunció en la oficina sorprendiéndolas al llegar junto con Henry poco antes de horario de salida. Supuso que después de un par de días estaban listas para volver a hablar como personas civilizadas.

-¡Henry!- Regina se acercó a el y lo besó en la mejilla. Luego de saludar a su hijo dirigió una mirada sincera colmada de felicidad a la rubia. -Es una agradable sorpresa.-lo acarició una vez más antes de que Apple se interpusiera entre ellos para poder alcanzar a la sheriff. A Regina le hizo gracia su efusividad, pero el muchacho no pensó lo mismo, menos aún al ver como Emma la levantó en sus brazos.

-Quería verte- comentó la rubia -Henry ha insistido en venir.-

-Me alegra mucho que así sea- respondió con total sinceridad.

-Bien, lo pasaré a buscar más tarde si te parece- Regina asintió y ella dejó a Apple en el suelo que caminó hacia la alcaldesa para aferrarse a su camisa bajo la atenta mirada de Henry.

-Espera, Emma- la rubia se detuvo al oír su voz y la miró intrigada. -¿Que tal si vamos a dar una vuelta y comemos algo en el camino? - Henry miró a Regina extrañado. -

-¿Los cuatro? - preguntó incrédulo. Regina miro a Emma que asintió despreocupadamente encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si, los cuatro. Vamos en mi auto. - propuso.

* * *

Henry y Apple subieron en el asiento trasero. La niña mucho más tranquila y Henry mirando no muy feliz por la ventanilla. Se sentía un tanto celoso. Sus madres jamás habían salido juntas con el antes, salvo para algo importante en el colegio o algún evento aislado. Y de un día para otro, llegaba esta niña, Emma y Regina hablaban tranquilas en el estudio y salían los cuatro juntos. No entendía nada. Y si bien le gustaba la idea de verlas así, también le dolía no ser él la razón por la cual habían decidido estar en paz.

Bajaron en el parque, Apple tomó una mano de Emma y la otra de Regina quedando en el medio de ambas. Henry las miró y se adelantó un par de pasos de brazos cruzados.

-Hijo. - lo llamó Regina extendiéndole la mano. El se negó haciéndose el que no le interesaba. - Anda. - insistió. Intentó disimular una sonrisa y tomó la mano de su madre. Tan cálida y suave como siempre.

-Allí hay un puesto. - señaló Emma. - ¡Comeremos unos deliciosos hot dogs, con muchas calorías y grasas saturadas!. - dijo drigiendose a Henry. Ambos rieron y vieron a Regina que apretaba los dientes. Apple levantó la vista a la alcaldesa y rió también. -

-¿En verdad puedo? - preguntó ilusionada. Regina sonrió y asintió sin decir una palabra. -

-El último en llegar paga la cuenta. - dijo Emma acelerando el paso seguida por los niños. Regina observaba la escena y sonreía. La rubia había llegado primera y ya estaba ordenando. Detrás de ella Henry la abrazaba por la cintura agitado riéndose, señalando a Apple que llegaba última pese a sus esfuerzos. Dando unas pisadas fuertes con su zapato se quejaba de lo que Henry decía. Era divertido ver a los niños discutiendo, uno a cada lado de la rubia que seguía agregándole cosas a uno de los hot dogs. Cuando al fin llegó al lado de ellos Emma la miró divertida. -

-Bien niños. Pidan lo que quieran la alcaldesa paga. - Regina arrugó la frente pero luego sonrió al ver la cara de ilusión de su hijo. - Y será la primera en probar éste delicioso manjar. - dijo mientras le acercaba lentamente un hot dog que rebalsaba en agregados.

-No Swan, eso es demasiado.- dijo poniendo una mano delante del alimento. -

-Oh si, se que quieres. - decía Emma acercándolo aún más a su boca. - Debes comer aunque sea la mitad. - Regina arrugó la nariz. Odiaba todo tipo de alimento que agregara mas calorías de las que debía o no aportara algún tipo de nutriente. Y por lo que veía en aquello era solo un cumulo de grasa saborizada. - Vamos Regina. Prueba de ésta fruta prohibida. - Emma movía las cejas de arriba hacia abajo divertida. La alcaldesa al oír eso arqueó una ceja. - Anda. - nuevamente sacudía el hot dog haciendo que derramara por los lados. Miró a su hijo, que le alcanzaba amablemente uno a Apple para servirse el suyo propio. La niña se volteó a verla. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción. -

-Jamás he comido uno de estos. - comentó un tanto atemorizada. -

-Te has perdido la mitad de tu vida. - dijo Emma acercando más el que tenía en sus manos a la boca de Regina. - Que son...como 3 años. - Regina sonrió al ver la carita confundida de Apple. - Si no comes la niña tendrá miedo de comer el suyo. Tienes que dar el ejemplo. - Regina tragó en seco, estaba tomando coraje para comer aquel alimento que detestaba tanto. Volvió a fijar su vista en los ojos verdes de la rubia. Tan brillantes y llenos de vida. Siempre sacaba alguna idea loca que la trastornaba. Sin darse cuenta, perdida en la mirada de la sheriff había dado el primer mordisco. - ¡Si! - gritó emma volteando para chocar la mano con la de Henry. - ¿Has visto? ¡Estas milagrosamente viva! - la alcaldesa rió con ganas y tomó la comida que le pasaba Emma.

-Esto es estar en familia. - dijo Apple viendo a las dos mujeres. Ellas se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron. Realmente así lo era. Por primera vez desde la llegada de Swan a Storybrooke, habían compartido junto con Henry los tres un momento lindo en familia. Con una invitada más.

* * *

 _N/A ¡Perdonen la tardanza! Espero que les haya gustado, de a poco se irán sabiendo las cosas._

 _Espero sus reviews así sé que les pareció éste capi._

 _Muchas gracias por leer_

 _Baci!_


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

La paz que habían disfrutado durante el paseo se echó a perder cuando regresaron al 108 de la calle Mifflin. Henry se había mostrado muy celoso y posesivo con Regina. Aunque por momentos tenía sus destellos de bondad hacia la niña. Para cuando se encontraron en el recibidor y estaban a punto de despedirse los niños iniciaron una nueva riña que hizo suspirar de cansancio a ambas madres.

-¡Es mi mamá!- gritó Henry. Emma puso los ojos en blanco, había escuchado esa pelea unas tres veces en la última hora. Regina la miró agotada. Ella como si leyera la mente de la alcaldesa asintió.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo esta noche? - propuso. Henry miró a Emma interrogante. - Podemos ver una película y duermes conmigo como hacíamos antes. - El niño sonrió. Le agradaba la idea de arruinarle la noche a la mocosa.

-De acuerdo. - respondió con una sonrisa mirando fijamente a Apple. -

-Regina, ¿Qué te parece si la llevo a pasar la noche conmigo? -Henry abrió la boca a punto de protestar. - Quiero que conozca a mis padres y conocerla un poco mejor a ella. -¿Qué dices? - preguntó mirando a la pequeña que saltó entusiasmada con una sonrisa. -

-¿Puedo? - preguntó a Regina.

-¿Estás segura que estas en condiciones de cuidar una niña de seis años Swan? - Emma se incorporó y llevó sus manos a la cadera torciendo la boca.

-Por supuesto que si. ¿Quien te crees que soy? - Apple sonrió. -

-No creo que sea lo más prudente, ustedes no la conocen y ademas...- Regina miró a Apple, ¿Qué sucedería si la niña utilizaba por accidente la magia? La pequeña daba pequeños saltitos con las manos unidas a modo de súplica. La alcaldesa asintió. -Busca uno de los pijamas en las bolsas. - Emma sonrió y la niña corrió hacia el tumulto que aún había en el recibidor. Henry se hizo a un lado para dar paso a su madre que se acercó a la alcaldesa y le susurró al oído-

-Quiero ver si puedo sacarle algo de información. - Regina sintió un cosquilleo extraño recorrer su cuerpo que la hizo sentir completamente incómoda, se alejó un paso para tomar distancia. Emma que no percibió absolutamente nada continuó - Debo admitir que me parece adorable. - Apple se dio media vuelta y sonriendo regreso con dos bolsas en sus manos. -

-Bien, yo las llevo. Mañana puedes ir a buscar el escarabajo a la alcaldía.- Emma asintió y tomando a Henry por el hombro caminaron hacia la salida. Regina tomó a Apple y se agachó para poder hablar con ella. Emma dio media vuelta para ver que sucedía -Adelantense en seguida estamos con ustedes. - la rubia asintió y abrió la puerta para salir junto a su hijo. -¿Estas segura que quieres ir con Emma?- Ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza - De acuerdo, pero debes prometerme que bajo ninguna circunstancia utilizarás magia.

-Está bien- respondió con gesto serio.

-Por favor, debes controlarte, no estaré a tu lado ésta noche, debes prometerme que vas a cuidarte - ella nuevamente asintió. -Y no dudes en llamarme si necesitas alguna cosa. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si- Regina sonrió.

-¿Te portarás bien?- la pequeña volvió a asentir y ella le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de incorporarse y caminar hacia el auto.

* * *

Regina dejó a Emma y la niña en la casa de los Charming. Despidieron a Regina y Henry desde la puerta de entrada e ingresaron para encontrarse a una sorprendida Mary Margaret.

-Vaya. - dijo mirando inquisidoramente a su hija. - Tenemos visitas hoy. - Se acercó a la niña agachandose para quedar a su altura. - Mucho gusto pequeña, yo soy Mary Margaret, la madre de Emma. - Apple se abalanzó sobre ella abrazandola con fuerza para sorpresa de las dos mujeres. Snow correspondió al abrazo aun confundida. Acarició la cabeza de la pequeña. Volvió a ver a Emma que se encogió de hombros. -

-No me preguntes nada. - se atajó. - La traje porque Henry está un poco celoso y quiso quedarse con Regina. -

-¡Bien! - exclamó con una sonrisa acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña. - Bien. Apple ¿Cierto? - "De todas las frutas tenía que ser una manzana" pensó. "Viniendo de Regina me hace sospechar bastante"

-Se llama igual que la hija de Gwyneth Paltrow. - comentó Emma.

-¿De quien? - preguntó Mary Margaret. Su hija le hizo una seña para que lo olvidara. -

-No creo que haya nada malo en que se quede ¿Verdad? -

-¿Eh? No claro que no. Ningun problema. Todo está bien – respondió nerviosa.

-Nos iremos a acostar. Debe estar cansada. Hoy corrieron mucho. - Al ver la mirada intrigada de la morena continuó. - Fuimos los cuatro al parque...

-¿Los cuatro? -

-Si. Regina, Henry, la niña y yo. Fuimos al parque, almorzamos, los llevamos a los juegos. Tomamos helado, molestamos a Regina. - una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. - Apple peleó con Henry durante toda la tarde. Fue divertido. - Se rascó la cabeza pensativa.

-¿Y? - preguntó sabiendo que había algo más. -

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien. - guardó sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalon y miró fijamente a su madre. - Quiero decir. Soy feliz, por que Henry está conmigo, pero se que cuando no está con Regina no se siente completo. Y hoy. Estaba feliz. -

-Ajá. - había algo más escondido en aquellas palabras. - ¿EL estaba feliz? - Emma movió los ojos de un lado para otro.

-Si. Claro. Bueno voy a bañar a la niña y vestirla para dormir. - dijo saliendose de la conversación. - Ya es tarde. -

Buscó a Apple que estaba concentrada en ver las imagenes que decoraban la casa y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de la profesora. No insistiría en nada. Sabía que su hija hablaba solo cuando quería y de lo que quería.

* * *

Apple estrenaba camisón. Uno rosado con detalles en raso blanco. Emma se había puesto su ropa de dormir.

-Lo siento pequeña pero aquí no tendras un cuarto para ti sola. Deberás compartir cama conmigo. -

-No hay problema. Igual he estado durmiendo en cama de Regina-

-¿Ah si? - preguntó intrigada la rubia. Apple asintió con una sonrisa. -¿Y qué más has hecho con Regina? ¿Te agrada estar con ella?-

-Si, me hace sentir como en casa- Emma sonrió. -Ella me cuida, me quiere mucho- dijo acomodándose. -Emma volvió a sonreir y la pequeña continuó -También te quiere mucho. Aunque estaba enojada todos los días se preguntaba cuando aparecerías. -Emma abrió los ojos enormes -

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Sí, porque me lo decía. -Emma se acomodó mejor

-¿Qué más te decía?

-Yo le pregunté por ti, me dijo que eras una persona irritante pero que confiaba en ti. Yo creo que ella te quiere mucho porque se siente bien a tu lado. Hasta hoy no la había visto sonreir tanto.

-Bueno es que hoy estaba con Henry- Apple se hundió bajo las sabanas y se recostó de lado. Emma hizo exactamente lo mismo quedando frente a frente.

-Si pero si no hubieras estado tu, hubiera sido diferente. Ella siempre te nombra cuando se siente nerviosa, aunque se haga la enojada yo sé que es porque se siente segura al saber que estas.- Emma sonrió y terminó por cubrirlas. Besó a la niña en la frente y la rodeó con un brazo. Apple se acurrucó mejor y con una de sus manos se aferró a la camisa de la sheriff.

\- Bien, mañana me contaras un poco más de ti, y seguiremos conversando -dijo con voz suave -ahora a dormir.

Acababa de cerrar los ojos cuando Apple se sentó de repente en la cama mirando a Emma asustada.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó al ver el rostro de la niña. - Sus ojos se aguaron. Miró a la rubia con desesperación.

-Ross. - murmuró.

-¿Eh? -

-Ross quedó en cama de Regina. - La niña sufría. Sabía que si quería podía hacerlo aparecer en su mano pero le habían dicho que por el momento no le mostrara a nadie sus habilidades. Aquel caballito de peluche, se lo habían regalado antes de viajar hacia Storybrooke. _"Mientras te acompañe. Estaremos contigo."_ aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente una vez mas- Ross. - volvió a decir acongojada. -

-¿Quien es Ross? - preguntó Emma. Pero antes de que pudiera responder Apple comenzó a sollozar descontroladamente. Sin saber como calmarla la abrazó meciéndola. - Tranquila. Sólo dime quien es Ross y veremos como lo solucionamos. -

-Pero.. pero... pero... - y nuevamente el llanto. Emma tomó su telefono y marcó rapidamente a la alcaldesa. Mary Margaret ingresó al cuarto pensando que algo malo podría haber pasado. Con gesto inquisidor se dirigió a Emma cuya mirada pedía a gritos ayuda.

Regina se acababa de acomodar para ver una pelicula con Henry cuando el telefono sonó. Se extrañó al ver el nombre de SWAN en la pantalla. Preocupada por que sabía que nunca llamaba a no ser que algo fuera de vital importancia atendió preocupada.

-¿Emma? -

-¡Regina! ¿Quien es Ross? - preguntó casi gritando. Los sollozos apenas dejaban oir a la sheriff.

-¿Quien qué? - preguntó tapandose un oido para oir mejor. -¿Qué le pasa a Apple? -

-Eso mismo me gustaría saber. - dijo Emma sin dejar de abrazarla mientras Mary Margaret le ofrecía mil cosas intentando calmarla. - Comenzó a llorar cuando estábamos por dormir. Dijo algo sobre Ross o algo así y desde entonces no ha cesado el llanto. -

-¡Ross! - exclamó viendo a los lados. Se movió de la cama para molestia de Henry que para entonces ya había pausado la película. La alcaldesa buscaba el muñeco hasta que lo encontró debajo de la cama. - Aquí está. -

-¡Voy para alla! - diciendo esto, Emma colgó sin darle tiempo de ofrecerle enviarselo. -

-¿Otra vez la niña adorable perturbara mi paz? - preguntó con hastío Henry. -

-No te preocupes. Sigamos viendo la película. Amo ésta parte. - dijo acomodándose al lado de su hijo. Minutos después sintieron la camioneta de David estacionarse fuera. Bajó en pijama con Apple más calmada en brazos cubierta con una manta. Golpeó la puerta con fuerza. Regina sin moverse de su puesto abrió la puerta con magia. Pasaron por el recibidor y subieron la escalera hacia el cuarto. Al llegar, Emma la dejó en el suelo . Pasando innecesariamente por encima de Henry, se abalanzó sobre Regina que sostenía al lado de su cabeza al extraño caballito.

-¿En serio? - preguntó Emma desde la puerta. - ¿Sólo extrañaba su peluche? - Regina escondió su risa debajo de las sabanas.

-Quise decirtelo pero... -

-¿En serio? - insitió. Henry negó con la cabeza molesto mientras Apple imitaba el gesto de Regina escondiendo la mitad de su rostro. - Y yo... y yo que.. -

-Vamos Swan deja de lloriquear. - dijo Regina haciendose más hacia un lado de la cama. - Quedense y veamos la pelicula. Hace poco que empezó. - Emma se quedó pensativa en la puerta haciendo pucheros. Se sentía frustrada. Tanto lío y desesperación por un caballito de peluche. Había despertado a David, lo había sacado de la cama y casi lo había amenazado para que las llevara. Todo por un peluche. Andaba en pijama frente a Regina. ¡Por un peluche!. - Ven. - Insistió abriendo el lado derecho del acolchado para que se metiera dentro. Emma dudo unos instantes. Hasta que la mirada de Henry se clavó en ella con una sonrisa. -

-Vamos ma. - Volvió a ver a Regina. Ella sonrió y caminó hacia la enorme cama. Entraban comodos recostados los cuatro. Tímidamente se metió entre las delicadas sabanas quedando separada de Regina sólo por Henry que había quedado en el medio. Emma se acomodó y miró a la morena que le devolvió la sonrisa para luego volver la vista a la TV. Nuevamente puso play, pasaron unos segundos hasta que Apple se pusiera inquieta nuevamente.

-Henry. - dijo en tono suave. El la ignoró sin dejar de ver la pelicula. - Henry. - volvió a llamarlo dandole un pequeño toque en la cabeza. Las dos mujeres la veían en silencio. - ¡Henry! - le dio una palmadita en la cabeza llamando la atención del chico. - ¡Deja de ignorarme!

-Tiene carácter. - comentó Emma en un susurro a Regina que sonrió asintiendo.

-¿Que quieres niñita insoportable? - preguntó volviendose a verla. -

-Dejame dormir contigo en el medio. - pidió con una dulzura en la voz que hizo a las dos mujeres derretirse. -

-No. - respondió secamente. - Es mi lugar, y quiero ver la película. Así que no molestes. -

-Por favor. - insistió abrazando a Ross mientras se deslizaba lentamente por encima de Regina. -

-No. - ratificó. Apple pasó por encima de la alcaldesa cayendo sobre Henry quedando atravesada entre los tres. - ¡Eres la niña más odiosa que he conocido en mi vida! - Apple estalló en carcajadas. Aprovechando que Henry se sentó para reñirla se metió a su lado acomodándose entre las dos mujeres un poco más sobre las almohadas que el. Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Emma y abrazando a Ross se quedó en silencio mirando la película. Minutos después Apple estaba dormida al igual que Emma que se había acostado de lado y abrazaba a la niña. Henry había caído de la misma forma, con el control en la mano. Regina Se lo quitó suavemente. Apagó la TV y se quedó observando aquel cuadro familiar. Emma durmiendo a su lado, abrazando a la niña. Henry con ella como hacía muchos años no lo hacía. Era una imagen increíble. Una sensación de plenitud la embargaba. Tanto que podría decirse que se sentía verdaderamente feliz. ¿Por qué? Quizás por que se encontraban con ella las únicas personas en el mundo que jamás la juzgaban por su pasado. Sino que por quien era ella en el presente. Cubrió a Emma hasta los hombros y acarició su cabello para luego quitárselo del rostro poniéndolo detrás de su preciosa oreja. Sonrió al ver a la sheriff tan dulce al dormir. Se acomodó de costado, pasó su brazo por encima de la espalda de Henry apoyando su mentón sobre la cabeza del niño. Quedando cara a cara con Emma.

La luz que se colaba por la ventana regalaba destellos plateados al cabello de la sheriff. Regina observaba con detenimiento sus facciones. ¿Cómo nunca se había dado cuenta de que Emma era tan hermosa? Tenía un rostro perfecto. Su boca, su nariz, su mentón. Todo proporcionado. Sus labios, eran cautivantes. Inconscientemente pasó su dedo con delicadeza por el labio inferior, sintiendo la tersura y calidez que emanaba. Emma abrió los ojos adormilada. Regina se quedó viéndola sin saber que explicación podría dar por estar acariciando su boca. Por suerte la rubia volvió a cerrarlos y continuó con su sueño. Sin tentar más a su suerte alejó lentamente su mano para colocarla en la espalda de Henry nuevamente. Pero nada le impedía seguir contemplándola hasta quedarse dormida. Y así lo hizo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Emma sólo por unos instantes pensó que aún se encontraba en su cuarto. Volvió a la realidad al ver a su alrededor. Aquel no era su techo, definitivamente no era su cama y... aquello... Intentó no moverse. Creía saber donde estaba apoyando su cabeza pero le daba miedo confirmarlo. Se movió levemente con cuidado de no despertarla. Si, definitivamente estaba descansando en el pecho, en aquel cálido, apacible y tan cómodo pecho. Se sobresaltó al notar donde estaba su mano. Rogando a todos los dioses posibles que no se despertara intentó quitarla de la cadera de la alcaldesa. Para desgracia de Emma. Regina abrió los ojos y la vio extrañada. ¿Cómo había llegado ella hasta ahí? La sheriff continuó sacando su mano despacio viendo a la alcaldesa con una sonrisa nerviosa. Regina aun sin salir de su asombro al notar como ella misma mantenía abrazada la rubia por detrás de la espalda se quedó sin decir una palabra. Emma se alejó incorporándose. Esperaba que despotricara o se ofendiera pero se quedó en silencio. Simplemente contemplándola. Ella hizo lo mismo. ¿Acaso podía ser posible que una mujer fuera perfecta hasta cuando recién despertaba? Se veía bellisima sin maquillaje, con su cabello un tanto desprolijo. Y sus ojos, aquellos ojos eran hipnóticos. Se fijaban en ella anclando sus sentidos atrayendola. Como si no tuviera control de su cuerpo la rubia comenzó a acercarse a Regina lentamente. Ella se limitó a fijar su mirada en sus labios. Sentía como una nebulosa se formaba a su alrededor. Se sentía tan cansada que seguramente estaba soñando todo aquello como producto del desliz que había tenido la noche anterior al acariciar sus labios. Y ahora, estaba soñando que Emma quería besarla. Que mal debía estar. Que hasta en sus sueños la rubia aparecía. Curiosamente a pesar de saber que era un sueño deseaba probarlos, sentirlos y tomarlos entre los suyos. Cerró los ojos esperando el contacto. -Emma. - su voz ronca estaba lejos de mostrar coraje. La rubia estaba a escasos centímetros de su destino. ¿Acaso Regina estaba aún dormida? Eso explicaría su reacción. Emma se detuvo. No podía. No debía. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Regina abrió los ojos sorprendida al darse cuenta que no estaba soñando. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sintió como sus sentidos se alertaban de golpe. Vio a Emma de espaldas a ella. Se quedó observándola esperando algo. Una palabra, alguna broma o una señal de lo que fuera. Pero sólo se levantó, tomó su calzado del suelo y la sintió alejarse por el corredor.

-¡Emma! - la llamó sin darse cuenta. La sheriff se volvió hacia la puerta y asomándose a la mitad se volvió hacia ella. -

-Regina, pense que dormias no quise molestarte. - salió rapidamente de la cama y caminó hacia ella. Se quedó viendola fijamente. Necesitaba confirmar que todo aquello había sido una ilusion. - ¿Sucede algo? - movió la boca intentando lograr que algo coherente se reprodujera.

-¿Dónde están los niños? - Emma le sonrió aliviada de que no tocase el tema.

-Eso mismo es lo que estaba intentando averiguar. -

* * *

 _N/A Hola a todos! Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. De a poco nuestras mujeres se irán acercando y los misterios que rodean a Apple se irán desenvolviendo en los siguientes capítulos._

 _No olviden dejar su review así sé que tan ansiosos están por volver a leerme._

 _Baci!_


	6. Capitulo 6

_¡Disculpen la tardanza! Ya volveré a subir capis más seguido._

* * *

Capitulo 6

Como si nada hubiera sucedido, bajaron por las escaleras directamente hacia la cocina, desde donde provenía un murmullo. Al entrar se encontraron con la escena mas tierna que recordaban haber visto. Apple estaba sentada en una banqueta alta acomodando las tazas sobre una bandeja, mientras Henry intentaba tomar el pan caliente de la tostadora. Le pasó las tostadas y colocandolas en el plato le susurró despacio.

-Ponles un poquito de mantequilla. - Apple asintió. Y con un tanto de dificultad intentaba tomar el pan sin quemarse. Volteó para ver si él la observaba y al notar que no, utilizando su magia hizo levitar el pan para untarlo. Emma abrió los ojos asombrada al tiempo que Regina se llevaba las manos a la boca. Swan volteó a ver a la alcaldesa sin salir de su asombro. La morena la tomó por el brazo y la arrastró hacia su estudio.

-Tu. ¡Tu lo sabías! - Regina se llevó las manos a la cadera.

-Estas exagerando. - murmuró. -

-No estoy exagerando sabe utilizar magia. Es una pequeña bruja. ¡Tu lo sabías y no has dicho nada! ¡Quien sabe de donde venga y con que planes! -

-Es inofensiva. -

-No puedes estar segura de eso. - Emma se acercó a ella tomándola por los codos. - Regina, ya han intentado emboscarte una vez. - Ella no dijo nada. ¿Realmente le importaba si le sucedía algo o no? Se soltó de su agarre con fuerza. Aquella expresión tranquila que había tenido últimamente se borró del rostro de la alcaldesa.

-Ya basta Swan, deja de hacer eso. -

-¿Hacer que? ¿Preocuparme por ti? -

-De pretender que lo haces. -Emma se quedó con la boca abierta intentando buscar algo que decir.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy fingiendo?- Regina movió las manos intentando contenerse.

-Mira Swan, si no te gusta Apple está bien. No nos acercaremos a ti ni a Henry si eso es lo que tanto temes. Pensé que creías en ella. Te ha demostrado ser una niña dulce. Buena y obediente. - Emma no supo que decir. Regina estaba a punto de salir del estudio hecha una furia cuando los niños la interceptaron en la puerta, cada uno con una bandeja en las manos.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Henry. Las dos se miraron.

-No cariño. - acarició la mejilla de su hijo. - ¡Muchas gracias! Nos han traído el desayuno.-

-Fue mi idea. - alardeó Henry.

-Se veían tan lindas durmiendo que quisimos llevarles el desayuno a la cama, pero nos ganaron. - comentó la niña provocando un sonrojo notable en ambas.

-Desayunemos en el comedor entonces. - Regina los dirigió ayudando a la pequeña con su bandeja hasta el comedor. Besó a cada uno en agradecimiento y se sentó seguida por los niños. Emma fue la ultima en acercarse y sin decir nada, forzando una sonrisa se sentó.

-Emma – la llamó la niña. - ¿Hoy si podré ir contigo y Mary Margaret? -

-Hoy no. - Sentenció Regina sorprendiendo a ambas. - Prefiero que te quedes conmigo. -

-Pero mamá. - empezó a decir Henry. -

-Hijo si quieres quedarte tu también, sabes que esta es tu casa. -

-No. - contraatacó Emma. - Yo también prefiero que se quede con nosotros ésta noche. - La decepción se apoderó de ambos niños. Algo había cambiado y no entendían qué. Aquella tranquilidad que se había sentido el día anterior se había esfumado por completo. Henry se sentía contrariado. Nunca le duraban sus momentos de felicidad. Desayunaron en silencio. Ni siquiera Apple se atrevió a decir nada, sólo miraba a Regina de soslayo buscando algún tipo de respuesta.

* * *

Al concluir el desayuno, Emma tomó a Henry y se fueron de la casa. Ambas los despidieron desde el porche de entrada. Al perderlos de vista ingresaron al recibidor.

-Fue mi culpa. ¿Verdad?. - preguntó la niña con marcada tristeza en su voz. - Emma me vio utilizar magia y ahora desconfía de mi. - Regina se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. - No te preocupes. Es sólo que se puso nerviosa. Tiene miedo porque no te conoce. Créeme, sé lo que se siente. - Apple le sonrió. -

-Lo sé. - Regina se puso de pie. -Ven, veamos que pdemos hacer juntas el día de hoy. La niña asintió intentando sonreír.

* * *

-Me estás ocultando algo. - insistió Henry. Ambos ingresaban al hogar Charming bajo la atenta mirada de Mary Margaret. - Sé que algo sucedió y no me lo quieres decir.

-¿Pasa algo? - preguntó MM con timidez. -

-No. - sentenció Emma.

-Sí.- retrucó Henry- Anoche estábamos bien, vimos una película juntos, hasta durmieron abrazadas. - Mary Margaret miró a Emma con curiosidad. Ella desvió la mirada nerviosa hacia otro lado. - Todo iba perfecto. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -

-Nada Henry, ya te lo he dicho. Y por favor no insistas. No siempre tienes que saber todo lo que pasa en cada una de nuestras mentes. - Emma dio media vuelta y mirando ofendida a su madre se alejó hacia el cuarto. Dejando a su hijo entre sorprendido y enojado. -

-Tranquilo. - dijo Mary Margaret con dulzura. - A veces ni nosotras mismas nos entendemos. Cuando sea el momento lo sabrás. - Al niño no le contentó la respuesta, pero no insistió. Tarde o temprano sabría lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

Emma se acostó en su cama sin quitarse si quiera los zapatos. Con las manos sobre su estomago miraba el techo con el ceño fruncido. Se sentía ofendida, engañada y... preocupada. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Frunció el ceño al tomar la pantalla y ver "Alcaldesa". Atendió y colocó el móvil en su oreja pero no emitió sonido.

-¿Estás ahí? - su voz suave hizo bajar un poco el enojo. No esperaba que le hablara de aquel modo. Pensó que le reclamaría o la amenazaría. - Emma... -

-Si, aquí estoy – respondió cortante.

-Sólo... por favor no le digas a nadie. - la rubia se sentó en la cama sin saber que decir. - Sabes que en ésta ciudad Rumple y yo somos los únicos que manejamos la magia, y tú, un poco... Bueno además de las hadas aunque son completamente inútiles. - hizo una pausa. - Los habitantes de éste mugroso pueblo se enloquecerían si supieran que Apple es especial. La relacionarían directamente conmigo. Dejarían de ser amables con ella. Por favor... - suplicó nuevamente con voz queda – No lo cuentes hasta saber que es lo que sucede.

-No puedo prometer nada. -

-Emma. Te conozco, sé que no le harías daño a una niña. Sabes lo que es sentirte fuera de lugar. Ella es buena. Dale una oportunidad. No se la niegues sólo por ser como yo. - la voz de la alcaldesa se sintió quebrada.

-Regina yo no tengo ningún problema contigo. Es que... es muy difícil... Eres... imposible. -

-Lo sé. Pero la niña no tiene la culpa. Ella no se merece que la traten como a mi. Es amable, educada y siempre sonríe. Tu la has visto. ¿Acaso te ha mentido en algún momento? Dime, tu que tienes ese super poder, ¿Ella ha intentado engañarte? - no obtuvo respuesta. - Sólo... sólo piénsalo ¿Si? - sin decir nada más colgó. Emma mantuvo el aparato en su oreja hasta que el pitido le informó el fin de la llamada.

* * *

Al día siguiente Regina vistió a Apple temprano y la llevó con ella a la oficina. No estaba matriculada en el colegio y no tenía nadie que la cuidara, por lo que decidió llevar un par de cosas para entretenerla mientras ella trabajaba. Durante el transcurso de la mañana se había portado bien. Estuvo pintando. Practicando caligrafía y luego leyó un poco. Cerca del mediodía se levantó del sofá en el que estaba y se acercó a Regina.

-¿Puedo ir a dar una vuelta al parque? Aquí fuera. Prometo no alejarme mucho. - Regina dudo unos momentos. Bastante bien se había comportado en las ultimas cinco horas. Debía de estar aburrida.

-De acuerdo, pero quédate por la ventana donde pueda verte. - la pequeña asintió. Y salió tranquilamente por la puerta. Saludó con una sonrisa a la secretaria de Regina y continuó camino hacia uno de los pasillos. Necesitaba estar sola para lo que planeaba hacer. Se metió en uno de los cuartos vacíos del corredor. Se aseguró de que nadie la siguiera. Y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Bien. - intentó concentrarse. Apretó los puños con fuerza. - Henry. ¿Dónde estás Henry? - Una lluvia de imágenes comenzaron a llover en su mente. Calles y avenidas iban y venían, autos, gente, niños. Un perro. Se estaba mareando. Un gran edificio, más niños. Un corredor. Una puerta. Y ahí estaba. Sentado guardando sus cosas en una mochila. Abrió los ojos agitada. Le dolía la cabeza. No estaba acostumbrada a hacer eso a tanta distancia. Era algo a lo que recurría cuando estaba en el castillo y quería buscar a su madre sin moverse de su cuarto. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sabiendo la ubicación a donde debía ir, con un movimiento de sus manos se deshizo en una nube color celeste.

Apareció en el colegio, en el patio cerca de la sala de juegos. Si había visto bien, Henry estaría por la parte de atrás. Camino con tranquilidad cruzando el largo patio. Sin llamar demasiado la atención a pesar de no traer uniforme. Se quedó sentaba en la entrada del colegio, sabía que él estaría saliendo por ahí en menos de un minuto. Se puso de pie y viendo hacia atrás lo vio salir conversando con una de sus compañeras.

-Henry- lo llamó. El la miró extrañado. Se acercó a ella lentamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -

-Hay algo que debemos hablar. Tengo que contarte un secreto. - Henry la miró confuso. Asintió en silencio y la tomó de la mano para luego salir corriendo de ahí. - ¿A donde vamos? -

-A mi nuevo castillo. Si nos quedamos aquí Emma vendrá por mi y no podremos conversar. - Apple lo siguió. Atravesaron la costanera y llegaron a una orilla un tanto alejada de la civilización. Subieron a unas rocas que tenían una superficie de madera haciendo de base. Se sentaron agitados intentando regular su respiración. -

-No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que Regina me busque. Supuestamente estoy en la alcaldía con ella. -

-¿Que es lo que quieres contarme? - preguntó intrigado.

-Sé que tu me creerás. Alguien me dijo que te crees cualquier cosa. -

-¡Hey! No es así. -

-Tu sabes a lo que me refiero. - continuó. - Creo saber porque Emma y Regina se molestaron. - Henry la miró interesado. - Emma me tiene miedo. Porque no sabe de donde provengo. Y cree que puedo hacerle daño a Regina. ¿Tú crees que puedo hacerle algún mal?. - Henry se quedó en silencio unos instantes. Mirando a la niña que tenía en frente. Muy lejos de lo que hubiera imaginado confió en ella. No veía en sus ojos ningún signo de maldad. Estaba seguro que no le haría daño a su madre.

-No. - respondió con seguridad. - Algo me dice que la quieres mucho. - Apple sonrió asintiendo. - Cuéntame entonces. ¿De donde vienes? -

-¿No lo imaginas? - Henry negó con la cabeza.- Del bosque encantado.

-¿De verdad? ¿Pero como lograste llegar? -

-Esa es otra historia. - dijo firmemente. - el bosque encantado del que provengo, está muy distinto a como era antes. Es gobernado por dos reinas, que se unieron para hacer el bien y defendernos a todos. Allí son todos felices. Ya nadie teme. Ni siquiera al oscuro. -

-¿Pero el oscuro no es el señor Gold? - preguntó confundido Henry.

-Sí. Ahora el está aquí. Pero en un futuro, el volverá. Y será consejero y amigo de las reinas, al menos por un tiempo. -

-Eso suena increíble. - la pequeña sonrió. - ¿O sea que vienes del futuro? ¿Pero si todos son tan felices que te hizo venir hasta aquí?-

-Digamos que ya no estamos en una época de paz como antes. -

-Pero, ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Emma la verdad? Ella entenderá. -

-Es que, está asustada. -

-¿Asustada por qué? - Apple movió las manos y una nube celeste los envolvió. Haciéndolos aparecer en un callejón cercano al centro de Storybrooke.

-Sabía que eras una bruja. - dijo Henry asombrado. - Aunque admito que eres la más joven que he conocido. - Apple rió de buena gana. Le alegraba el poder llevarse en paz con Henry. Regina estaría feliz por eso.

* * *

La alcaldesa junto con sus ayudantes recorrían por completo el edificio. En cada rincón del lugar habían buscado a la pequeña pero sin resultados. En el borde de la desesperación tomó su teléfono y llamó a la única persona con la que podía contar.

-Emma. - dijo agitada.

-Estaba por llamarte. - respondió con la voz entrecortada- ¿Está Henry contigo? - Regina arrugó la frente.

-No, precisamente estoy buscando a Apple y no la encuentro por ningún lado. Pensé que quizás... -

-¿Estás en la alcaldía? - ella asintió. - Espérame allí. - Regina colgó y comenzó a caminar por el exterior del edificio. Estaba demasiado ansiosa y no sabía que podría hacer hasta la llegada de la sheriff. Esperaba nerviosa moviéndose de un lado a otro en la entrada del edificio. Se sentía culpable. Quizás los niños habían querido huir por lo que había sucedidodurate el desayuno. O tal vez alguien quería vengarse llevándose lo más importante para ella. No sabía que hacer, se sentía impotente, perdida, furiosa. De pronto escuchó aquella voz que reconocería en cualquier sitio llamando su nombre.

-Regina. - murmuró acercándose. - ¿Tienes idea de donde pueden estar? .

-Si lo supiera no estaría aquí contigo Swan.- caminó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella- Esto es tu culpa.- la hizo retroceder empujándola con la palma de sus manos en su pecho - Apple se sintió muy triste cuando la trataste mal esta mañana. - Volvió a golpearla levemente ésta vez en el brazo - Es apenas una niña. ¡Y quería pasar tiempo contigo! -

-Lo se, lo siento. Pero debes entender que para mi es difícil confiar en alguien nuevo. Recuerda que hasta mi prometido terminó siendo un mono volador, no puedo confiar en cualquiera tan fácilmente. -

-¿Crees que estén juntos?- preguntó preocupada buscando algo de alivio en su respuesta.

-Seguro que sí- intentó tranqulizarla.

-Emma, te juro que si algo les llega a suceder...- amenazó señalándola con el dedo. Emma lo tomó cerrando su puño alrededor y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Cálmate- ordenó. Regina se soltó de su agarre y la miró molesta.

-¿Qué me calme?- ¡¿Qué me calme?!- se acercó un paso más a ella amenazantemente. -

-¡Mamá! - la voz de Henry las hizo voltear. Ambas sintieron como su alma les volvía al cuerpo al verlos a ambos corriendo hacia ellas. Regina abrazó a Henry por un lado y Emma a Apple. Para luego acariciarles el rostro. Mucho más relajada.

-¿Cómo hacen una cosa así? - los regañó Emma verificando que estuvieran bien. - ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho Henry que debes avisar a donde vas y pedir permiso. - Henry bajó la mirada apenado.

-Apple me mentiste. - la voz serena y a la vez severa de Regina hizo a la niña bajar la cabeza. -

-Lo siento. Fue mi culpa. Necesitaba hablar con Henry. - las dos mujeres se miraron intrigadas. -

-Hablar. ¿Sobre qué? – preguntó la sheriff.

-Cosas de nosotros. - respondió él mirando a la niña.

-Nada de cosas de nosotros jovencito. No luego de habernos dado semejante susto- lo regañó Regina. -¿Tienen idea de cuan preocupadas estábamos?

-Sí. Lo sentimos mucho.- volvió a decir Henry -Pero pensamos que si no nos encontraban volverían a amigarse.

-¿Qué tipo de lógica es esa?- se quejó Emma

-Sabía que te habías enojado porque me viste utilizar magia- agregó Apple. -Yo jamás haría algo que las lastimase, ni siquiera a Henry que me cae tan mal-

-¡Oye!- Apple rió y ambas mujeres no pudieron evitar hacer lo mismo.

-No crean que se salvaran de la reprimenda- dijo Regina mirándolos. - Pero creo que nos deben una explicación.- Henry miró a la niña y le sonrió animándola a contarles el secreto que le había confiado. Apple dudó sin atreverse a hablar.

-Apple me contó, que viene del bosque encantado. Del futuro. ¿No es eso genial?- Las dos mujeres se miraron. Emma sorprendida más por las palabras "bosque encantado", pensando en cuál sería la forma en la que una niña llegó hasta ahí. En cambio Regina reparó en la palabra "futuro". Lo que abría todo un abanico de posibilidades por las cuales la pequeña podría haber terminado en su casa. Si algo la ponía un poco nerviosa era el impredecible y siempre sorpresivo futuro.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Les cuento que queda uno o dos capis hasta que descubramos la verdad de todo así que gracias por la paciencia. Si les gusto dejen su bonito review! actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda._

 _Baci!_


	7. Capitulo 7

_**Hola! Perdón por la demora. Pero espero que valga la pena. En este capitulo descubriremos nuevas cosas.**_

 _ **¡Disfrutenlo!**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

Antes de continuar Emma tomó a la niña en brazos, luego de una mirada de Regina, ambas coincidieron en que era mejor hablar en un sitio privado. Entraron en silencio hasta la oficina de la alcaldesa y la ubicaron en uno de los sillones. Emma se sentó frente a ella con Regina de pie a su lado. Henry prefirió sentarse un poco apartado.

-Y bien- la impulsó a hablar. Apple miró a Regina y luego a Emma. Apretó sus labios pero no se atrevió a decir una palabra. Emma suspiró agachando la cabeza y luego dijo - cuéntanos, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No lo sé, mi madre me envió. Me dijo que estaría segura aquí- Ambas mujeres se miraron.

-¿Segura de qué? ¿Tienes algún problema?- Intervino Regina.

-No lo sé-

-¿Alguien te persigue?-

-No lo sé-

-¿Por qué temblaste al ver a Gold aquel día en Granny's?- preguntó la rubia. La niña dio un respingo en su sitio y frunció el ceño.

-¡Porque ese hombre es malo!- gruñó.

-Quizás lo fue- intentó convencerla Regina. Apple la miró sin menguar su gesto -Pero es bueno ahora. Ha cambiado- la niña negó con la cabeza.

-El casi mata a mi madre- respondió sin ocultar su molestia- No sé muy bien que está sucediendo. Pero el no es bueno.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Emma, la pequeña volvió su vista hacia ella.

-Hubo un ataque, al castillo. Y el la hirió.- sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse. Las dos sentían deseos de continuar con el interrogatorio, pero al ver el pesar en la mirada de la niña prefirieron dejarlo hasta ahí. Regina se sentó a su lado y besó su cabeza para luego abrazarla. La niña correspondió al abrazo y escondió su cabeza en su cuerpo. Emma compartió una mirada de preocupación.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras contarnos?- susurró la alcaldesa. Sintió a la niña negar con la cabeza y luego suspiró. -Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a casa. Emma y Regina tomaron a los niños. Cada una yéndose a sus respectivos hogares. Henry acompañó a Emma, a pesar de que su intención había sido quedarse con Regina y Apple. Estaba seguro de que podría sacarle más información.

Al llegar al 108 de la calle Mifflin. Apple ingresó a la casa mucho más tranquila. Regina intentó no tocar el tema, le preparó algo de comer, la bañó y luego de ponerle el pijama la dejó ver un rato de TV en su cama. Sabía que Apple iba a contarle lo que estaba sucediendo tarde o temprano. Prefería no forzar la situación y mantenerla lo más tranquila que pudiese.

* * *

-Mamá- dijo Henry ingresando a su cuarto. Emma estaba recostada en su cama intentando descansar su mente sin muchos resultados. Abrió sus ojos para poder ver a su hijo. Sin decir una palabra, pero sabiendo que la atención de su madre estaba sobre él continuó. - Pensaba en algo que me dijo Apple hoy en la tarde. -Emma se acomodó mejor en la cama y lo observó con detenimiento- Ella me dijo que el bosque encantado está gobernado por dos reinas. ¿Puede ser posible?

-No tengo mucha experiencia en ello. Pero supongo que sí- Henry se sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama.

-Ella dijo que Gold había atacado a su madre. ¿Puede ser Apple una princesa del bosque encantado? Lo digo porque encuentro que es muy educada para ser una niña rural-

-Supongo que si, quizás si fuera una persona común y corriente, no hubieran intentado perseguirla u ocultarla.- Henry se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

-Cuando los abuelos y mi mamá vinieron aquí, ¿Quién se quedó al mando del bosque encantado?

-Nadie- la voz de Snow los hizo voltear hacia la puerta. Ingresó cruzándose de brazos, ambos la miraron expectantes, después de todo, ella era más que idónea para lo que estaban conversando -Al caer la maldición, todo el territorio que fue alcanzado quedó desolado.

-¿Es decir todos se encuentran aquí?- Snow asintió. -Es por eso que ustedes siguen siendo los reyes.

-Y si nosotros faltasemos todo correspondería a Emma y a ti algún día-

-Entonces, ¿Mi mamá no es más la reina?-

-No, a ella la derrocamos antes de la primera maldición. Había usurpado mi trono, el de mi padre.- Henry frunció el ceño. Reflexionó unos instantes y volvió a hablar.

-¿Quién pudo haber asumido en el trono del bosque encantado?- ambas mujeres se miraron.

-En teoría nadie fuera de nuestra familia podría-

-O sea que... ¿Apple puede ser pariente nuestra?- Snow se encogió de hombros-

-Podría, o también pudo haber sido consquistado por algún otro reino. En ese caso, no tendría nada que ver con nosotros.-

-No había pensado en eso- por primera vez desde el inicio de la conversación Emma habló - Sabemos que la niña es del futuro. También sabemos que nos conoce, o por lo menos sabe de Regina, puesto que su madre se la confió a ella. Lo que no sabemos es de cuantos años en el futuro estamos hablando. Mañana intentaré saber un poco más de ella. Si no tiene que ver con nosotros, de seguro tiene algo que ver con los Mills. De lo contrario no sería tan buena utilizando magia.

-¿La niña utiliza magia?- Henry le dedicó una mirada asesina a Emma que se quedó con la boca abierta de sorpresa sin saber que contestar.

-No- dijo mirando a los lados.

-Emma, ¿La niña es una bruja?-

-No es nada grave, ¿Ok? Regina tiene todo bajo control- Los ojos verdes de Snow se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Planeas confiar en Regina y una bruja que acaba de aparecer?- la rubia corrió a Henry y saltó de la cama, caminó hacia ella y la tomó por los brazos. -Quién sabe qé intenciones tenga y qué esté buscando.

-No hables así de ella ¡Es una niña!- gruñó más agresiva de lo que hubiera querido.

-Bien podría ser una bruja malvada disfrazada de niña pequeña- soltó sus brazos con furia.

-¡Por favor!- se dio media vuelta, suspiró y volvió a hablarle intentando parecer un poco más tranquila. A veces la paranoia de su madre la exasperaba. -Mira, tenemos todo bajo control, lo único que te pido es que no se lo digas a nadie. ¿De acuerdo?- Snow frunció el ceño y la miró de reojo. -Mamá, sé que es difícil pero por favor, déjame averiguar que está sucediendo antes de hacer algo. ¿Si?-

-Está bien- respondió de mala gana - Buenas noches.- dio media vuelta y salió del cuarto. Henry miró a Emma con reproche.

-¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención- se excusó volviendo a la cama. Henry saltó por encima para acostarse en la suya.

-La abuela no es la mejor de todas guardando secretos. ¿Crees que lo logrará?- Emma suspiró volviendo a cubrirse con las mantas.

-Eso espero chico.-

* * *

Regina iba de la mano de Apple saliendo de la alcaldía hacia su auto, a la hora del almuerzo, había quedado con Emma de encontrarse en Granny's para conversar acerca de lo acontecido el día anterior. Al llegar a la vereda, una turba se interpuso en su camino. Regina frunció el ceño y repasó con la mirada a cada uno de los presentes.

-¿Es verdad que es una bruja?- preguntó uno

-¿Es cierto que es un plan para una nueva maldición?- gritó otro

-¿Quieres volver a engañarnos utilizando a una niña?- la alcaldesa apretó con fuerza sus puños intentando contenerse. Apple miró hacia arriba para poder ver su expresión. La veía nerviosa y eso no le gustaba. Miró con gesto de reprobación a las personas que la rodeaban.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú también quieres matarnos?- espetó uno de ellos acercándose a Apple.

-¡Por favor! - dijo al fin Regina con gesto firme -parece que la falta de villanos les está afectando las neuronas. Vayan a buscar algo mejor que hacer.- Intentó atravesar la muchedumbre pero se lo impidieron. La alcaldesa al sentir la cercanía amenazante de la gente obligó a Apple a esconderse detrás de su cuerpo.

-¿Quién es y por qué la proteges?- volvió a decir el que aparentemente los dirigía.

-Eso a ti no te importa- respondió perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡Ha de ser una enviada del mal!-se escuchó a lo lejos.

-¡Ya basta! Es una niña no tiene por qué oír sus estupideces. Estoy siendo bastante considerada en no convertirlos en cenizas en este mismo momento. - Repasó nuevamente su mirada por los presentes y continuó -Si saben lo que les conviene, déjennos en paz.

-¡Si! ¿Para que entrenes a una nueva bruja malvada?-

-¡Como no puedes tener a Henry planeas vengarte de todos nosotros! -Apple estaba furiosa. Jamás había visto que le faltaran el respeto de ese modo. ¿Quienes se creían? Quiso dar un paso hacia adelante pero nuevamente Regina se lo impidió.

-Se los advierto, alejense- gruñó

-¡Atrápenla!- gritó uno y empezaron a avanzar. Regina levantó su mano libre dispuesta a defenderse, mientras con la otra mantenía a la niña detrás suyo, algunos se detuvieron al ver el gesto amenazante de la ex reina malvada. Pero cuando los demás intentaron avanzar, Apple salió de donde estaba e hizo volar por los aires a quienes estaban allí de un solo golpe. Regina la miró sorprendida. Era imposible que un poder tan grande residiera en un cuerpito tan chiquito. La niña estaba agitada, pero aún mantenía su mano en el aire, Regina pudo ver sus ojos oscurecerse más, estaba enojada, cargada de ira y eso sabia que podía salirse de control.

-¡Apple!- dijo Regina agachándose hacia ella -¡Apple no! - la niña al fin la miró y empezó a bajar su mano. Uno de los hombres intentó incorporarse y nuevamente la pequeña se puso en guardia -¡He dicho que ya es suficiente!- su tono firme y molesto la hizo voltear hacia ella.

-Lo siento- respondió. Pero Regina lo único que hizo fue envolverlas en una nube de humo morado y llegar a la casa. Una vez allí soltó su mano y comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro en el recibidor.

-¿Tienes idea el problema que se nos viene ahora?- preguntó a la niña.

-Lo siento- Repitió un tanto acongojada -Ellos estaban molestándote. Tenia miedo de que te lastimaran.-

-Pero atacar a las personas con magia no es la solución Apple- Regina se pasó las manos por el pelo y luego las fijó en su cadera. Ahora se le venía un lío grande y debía saber a que atenerse. -Van a querer llevarte de mi lado.- murmuró más para sí misma que para la niña. Apple negó con la cabeza y dio unos pasitos hacia ella. -Creerán que eres parte de otro de mis planes – se rió sin poder evitarlo de lo inverosímil de la situación. -No puedo creerlo-

-Lo siento- volvió a decir la niña con un nudo en la garganta- nunca quise causarte problemas, pero por más que lo intento vaya a donde vaya siempre pongo en peligro a quienes quiero.- La pequeña comenzó a llorar en silencio y Regina no pudo evitar correr hacia ella.

-No digas eso- Intentó sonar suave -No es así. Sólo tienes que aprender a controlarte.

-No quiero que me alejen de ti, si me voy, si me llevan... - se aferró a la camisa de Regina con ambas manos.

-Tranquila, de todos modos no lo permitiré. Pero necesito saber que está sucediendo. Necesito saber de donde vienes y por qué estas aquí.- Regina volvió a ponerse de pie intentando no volver a mirarla. En cuanto viera esos ojitos vidriosos nuevamente bajaría por completo sus defensas y no podría pensar. No podía más. Creía en aquella pequeña, pero tenía miedo de estar equivocándose y de ser traicionada por quienes amaba como tantas otras veces.

-Apple, por favor. Si no me dices quien eres ya no podré seguir ayudándote. - la niña la veía un poco más tranquila. Había llegado el momento.

-De acuerdo- murmuró. Tomó aire y se decidió a hablar ante los ojos vidriosos de la alcaldesa. Regina se volteó a verla y Apple fijó su mirada en la suya.

-Mi nombre es Cora Morgana Millswan. - Regina se quedó petrificada al oír aquellos nombres. ¿Acaso era algún chiste? Se alejó de ella unos pasos y se dejó caer en el sillón cercano -

-¿Quien eres tu? - exigió con un hilo de voz la alcaldesa. -

-Soy hija de Regina Mills y Emma Swan. Reinas unificadas del bosque encantado. Hermana del príncipe Henry y nieta de Cora, reina de corazones y de los reyes Snow White y David.

-Eso es imposible. -Regina se llevó la mano a la boca. Nadie sabía el nombre de su abuela. Ni el deseo que había tenido alguna vez de llamar así a su hija. ¿Sería acaso posible que esa niña fuera suya?

-No es imposible. Llegó el momento de contarte un poco de mi historia y el por qué estoy aquí. - Regina la miró perpleja sin poder reaccionar.

-Habla- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Yo- empezó a decir moviendo las manos nerviosa -la verdad no se muy bien que es lo que está pasando. Pero mis madres han tenido problemas con un par de reinos vecinos. Y al parecer es por mi causa.- Regina aún estaba con una mano cubriendo su boca abierta. Intentó pensar un poco y se la llevó a la sien. Suspiró y llamó a la niña para que se acercara.

-Dudo mucho que dos reinos estén en conflicto por tu culpa- Apple movió su mano y su cuaderno apareció en ella. Abrió una página de donde sacó un sobre. Y nuevamente se lo entregó. Regina dudó un poco que hacer pero luego lentamente lo abrió. Era un escrito breve y pudo reconocer su propia letra de inmediato. Apple la miró atentamente. Ella frunció el ceño y comenzó a leer.

 _Regina:_

 _Si estás leyendo esto es porque seguramente has tenido algún tipo de problema con Apple. Sé que en este momento estás pensando que todo ésto es una locura, pero créeme, tu futuro es muy distinto al que imaginas. Para empezar tendrás una mujer a tu lado, a la que amarás y te amará por sobre todas las cosas. Fruto de ese amor nacerá la niña que seguramente tienes frente a ti en este momento. Sé también, que pensarás que es imposible, porque tú jamás alejarías a tu hija de tu lado, enviándola a un tiempo lejano con gente desconocida. Créeme, yo también lo dude. Pero nuestra princesa está en peligro. Por culpa de una ridícula profecía dicha por Rumple, sí, nuestro gran amigo Rumple, quien me ayudó mucho en su momento, no voy a negarlo, se ha aliado con Merlin, el mago legendario de Camelot. Dicha profecía dice que nuestra pequeña Morgana está destinada a acabar con Merlin y destruir el reino de Camelot. Y eso es lo que nos tiene en este momento en un conflicto serio con nuestros vecinos. Cuando Emma empezó a sospechar de Rumple, ideamos todo este plan para poder enviarla contigo. Sólo Emma, Henry y yo tenemos el artefacto que nos permite viajar en el tiempo y además entre distintos reinos. Lo sé, todo te suena increíble ahora, pero tu misma lo creaste. No teníamos a nadie más a quién recurrir ni donde esconderla, luchar contra Merlin y Rumplestilskin créeme que no es nada sencillo._

 _Sé cuan difíciles han sido los días por los que has atravesado, créeme que por eso decidimos enviarla contigo y no con Emma, además, Apple necesita una tutora mágica potente y nadie mejor que su madre para guiarla en ello. Probablemente a partir de ahora las cosas se compliquen. Nosotras intentaremos resolver esto pronto para poder volver por ella lo antes posible. Por favor aún no le digas a Emma, sabemos como es cuando hay noticias que le asustan un poco. En su momento lo sabrá. Dile a nuestra niña que la amamos y que estaremos con ella pronto. Confía en ella y apóyate en Emma. Hazlo. No vas a arrepentirte._

Regina dejó la carta a un lado y miró a la niña aún anonadada. Apple la miraba con atención. Regina acarició su cabello y posó suavemente sus dos manos en las mejillas de la niña. Ella le sonrió tan dulcemente que su corazón se llenó de una ternura inmensa. Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos. ¿Era cierto? ¿No sería una broma de mal gusto? No, estaba segura que no. Empezó a observarla con detenimiento. Si la veía bien tenía la forma y el color de sus ojos, pero las cejas, las pestañas y su mirada dulce eran como las de Emma. Su nariz podía bien ser una mezcla de ambas. Tenía sus labios, pero la cálida sonrisa compradora de la sheriff insoportable. ¿Estaba planteándose seriamente la idea de que esa criatura era mitad suya y de Emma? ¿Como? Si a penas podían mantener un par de palabras cordiales sin discutir por mucho tiempo. Podía ser cierto, el corte de su mandíbula era idéntico al de Henry, rasgo heredado obviamente de Swan, pero sus orejas y mentón se parecían a los de ella.

Regina hizo una pausa para respirar e intentando no quebrarse continuó mirando sus ojitos vidriosos.

-Apple, ¿Todo lo que dice la carta es cierto?- Ella bajó la mirada y en voz baja musitó

-No sé que es lo que dice, lo siento- Regina sonrió y volvió a hablar.

-Dice que eres de un futuro, en el bosque encantado, en el que Emma y yo somos tus madres.

-Eso es lo que te dije hace unos momentos- respondió un poco confundida -¿Aún no me crees?-

-¿De verdad eres mía?- un nudo se formó en su garganta y bastó un leve asentimiento de la niña para que Regina se acercara a ella y la abrazara con fuerza, dejándose caer del sofá. Jamás pensó que aquello sería posible. Ella, en algún momento tendría a esa niña tan hermosa. No podía creerlo. Se separó y vio a sus ojos una vez más. Las lágrimas de felicidad brotaban sin parar, algún día, su sueño de ser madre se convertiría en realidad. En ese momento la puerta se abrió bruscamente, ambas voltearon y pudieron ver a Emma entrando a trompicones al recibidor. Al verla arrodillada en el piso frente a la niña y sus ojos irritados corrió inmediatamente hacia ella. Apple se hizo a un lado sin soltarse del todo del agarre de la alcaldesa y Emma la tomó por los hombros. Intentando que reaccionara -¿Estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo? - Regina sonrió y asintió.

-Es sólo que estoy un poco impactada es todo- la rubia sonó muy poco convencida.

-Me dijeron que las atacaron en la alcaldía, dime quienes fueron- exigió furiosa.

-No te preocupes, Apple se encargó de ellos-

-Pero Regina, ahora creen que la niña es parte de un plan que tienes para volver a someter al pueblo-

-¿Tu crees que es así?-preguntó en un tono suave, tan suave que la hizo sentir un tanto incómoda. Negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Por supuesto que no, yo creo en ti.-

-Entonces eso me basta- Emma sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Los ojos oscuros de Regina estaban clavados en los de ella y no podía mantenerle la mirada. Buscó a Apple que le sonrió aún tomando una mano de la alcaldesa y se fijó en el papel que estaba encima del sofá.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó atinando a tomarlo, inmediatamente el papel apareció en manos de Regina, ella lo dobló y lo guardó en su escote.

-No es nada Swan-

-¿Entonces por qué lo guardas?- Regina se incorporó con ayuda de Apple y de Emma, la rubia aún la veía con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A qué has venido Swan?-

-A ver como estabas- respondió instantáneamente – como estaban me preocupé en cuanto lo supe. Pero ya verán cuando sepa quienes fueron.

-Ya no te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa, Emma parpadeó un par de veces intentando entender que estaba pasando por su mente -Si llegan a intentar hacer algo en contra de Apple yo misma los decapitaré.- Emma sonrió, y se sintió más tranquila al volver a notar un atisbo de violencia en ella.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, de seguro muchas de sus dudas se han disipado. A partir del siguiente capi haremos un salto en el tiempo. Veremos cómo fue que nació Apple y qué es lo que está sucediendo en el futuro. Nos leemos pronto.**_

 _ **No olviden dejar su review! Es lo que me motiva día a día a escribir.**_

 _ **Baci!**_


	8. Capitulo 8

_N/A: A partir de éste capitulo haremos un salto en el tiempo, para explicar como fue que Apple llegó, es por eso que está en cursiva. Espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Capitulo 8**

 ** _Dos años después en Storybrooke..._**

 _Emma y Regina ingresaron a la tienda de Gold. Habían conversado mucho al respecto. Y viendo que Henry estaba entrando en la adolescencia se vieron en la ilusión de agrandar la familia. No sabían cómo. Pero deseaban tener un hijo de ambas, a quien pudieran criar juntas. Esta vez, sería Regina quien diera a luz a su próximo hijo, si es que podía ser posible. Una tarde, luego de muchas idas y venidas, Regina por fin se atrevió a comentarle a Emma lo que había estado pensando hacía unos días. Pedirle ayuda a Rumplestislkin. La rubia la rechazó de inmediato. Gold era la última persona con la que quería relacionar a su siguiente hijo. Pero a pesar de las negativas y viendo que Regina no había sido capaz de encontrar una solución por si misma terminó por acceder._

 _Ingresaron con semblante decidido. A pesar de haber notado su presencia, Gold no levantó la mirada hasta que Regina carraspeó forzosamente, las vio de pie un tanto nerviosas._

 _-¿Que trae a la reina y a la salvadora a mi humilde tienda? - preguntó con una sonrisa._

 _-Sin bromas Gold, necesitamos tu ayuda.- El hombre alzó las cejas y las miró intrigado. -_

 _-Iré al grano. - dijo Regina un tanto temblorosa. - Necesitamos tu ayuda. Porque Emma y yo queremos tener un hijo._

 _-Lo siento querida, yo estoy casado con Belle. - respondió guardando unas baratijas en un estante. -_

 _-No te hagas ilusiones. No hay forma de que queramos que tu seas el padre. - se quejó la reina. - Pero si hay algo que mi magia no puede hacer es autoconcebirme un hijo. O hacerselo a Emma. - Gold tomó un objeto del mostrador y lo quitó para limpiarlo con un paño. -Pero sabemos perfectamente que tú eres la única persona que puede concedernos este deseo._

 _-¿Y qué ganaría yo con eso? -_

 _-Lo que tu quisieras. - respondió Emma con seguridad. Gold dejó el pequeño florero que sostenía y las miró fijamente un poco más interesado. -_

 _-Quizás si pueda ayudarlas. Pero, no se si les gusten las condiciones. - Las dos se miraron. Regina tomó la mano de Emma con fuerza. -_

 _-Sólo dinos Gold. Y sabremos si estamos dispuestas o no. - La seguridad en los ojos de la rubia provocó una sonrisa en él, se llevó una mano hacia el mentón. Agitó el dedo indice en el aire y se dio la vuelta para buscar algo en un cajón trasero.-_

 _-Pues, aquí lo tienen. - dijo el colocando una cajita celeste en el mostrador. Al ver la mirada confundida de ambas continuó. - Quizás fuera más fácil que consultaran en alguna clínica de fertilidad pero... -_

 _-Eso es imposible. - Regina interrumpió con rudeza. - No puedo. No podría por más que quisiera. -_

 _-Podría llevarlo Emma. -_

 _-No, quiero que sea Regina. - ésta vez fue la rubia quien lo cortó. -_

 _-No será fácil. -_

 _-Sólo dinos que es por favor. - pidió Regina con voz más calmada. -_

 _-Pues, hay un hechizo, que funciona con ésta semilla que contengo aquí. - dijo señalando la cajita. - Sólo se puede intentar una vez. Y no hay forma de que puedan hacerlo en Storybrooke._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó la reina. -_

 _-Que si quieren intentarlo, deberán regresar al bosque encantado. - Gold tomó con delicadeza la caja y volvió a guardarla. - Deben concebir allí, pasar el embarazo, nacimiento y vivir tres años como mínimo en el lugar hasta poder viajar a algún otro sitio. Sólo en ese momento, cuando cumpla los tres años el hechizo se volvería inquebrantable. El niño estaría seguro y podrían volver a Storybrooke. Este pueblo tiene magia, pero como sabrás mi querida Regina, no en todo su esplendor, nosotros somos mínimo cien veces más fuertes en el bosque encantado, y eso es debido al gran caudal de magia que hay allí. - explicó – Deben viajar allí. -_

 _-¿Pero como podríamos hacerlo? No hay forma de regresar. - Gold se encogió de hombros. -_

 _-Se los dije. No será fácil. Cuando tengan la forma de viajar vuelvan. Les daré la semilla sólo si nos llevan a Belle y a mi con ustedes. -_

 _-¿Qué sucedería entonces con Storybrooke y sus habitantes? - preguntó Emma preocupada. -_

 _-Quedaría como ahora. Sólo que ustedes no estarían. Tampoco Belle ni yo. Todo sería normal. Piénsenlo. Si encuentran una forma pueden hacer que otros habitantes que también desean volver regresen a sus hogares. Queda en ustedes. -_

 _Salieron del local y viajaron en silencio hacia la casona Mills. Henry había llegado y estaba encerrado en su cuarto. Regina pasó directamente al estudio y buscó un poco de sidra para servirse._

 _Emma la siguió sin decir nada. Sabía lo atormentada que se sentía su mujer por haberse lanzado aquella maldición. Una vez más, una decisión que había tomado provocada por Snow le jugaba una mala pasada. Lo intentaba, realmente intentaba no odiar a esa mujer. Pero a veces se le hacía imposible. Lo único que agradecía era que gracias a ella Emma estaba allí, abrazándola por la espalda y besando suavemente su cuello, para luego descansar su mentón en su hombro._

 _-¿Qué piensas? - preguntó suavemente. Regina dejó al copa en la mesita y bajó la mirada._

 _-Creo que mi sueño jamás se hará realidad. - una triste sonrisa enmarcó en sus labios. - Si tan sólo no hubiera... -_

 _-Ya no te culpes más por eso. - se dio la vuelta poniéndose de pie frente a ella. - Hiciste lo que creíste correcto en aquel momento._

 _-Pero arruiné algo que podría haber sido hermoso. -_

 _-No has arruinado nada. - Emma la tomó por el mentón. - ¿Estarías dispuesta a dejar Storybrooke?_

 _-¿Lo estarías tu?-_

 _-Por ti sería capaz de ir a donde sea, cuando sea y como sea. No necesito nada más. - Por aquella razón se había enamorado de ella. Siempre que dudaba, siempre que estaba a punto de flaquear o dar el brazo a torcer, Emma le daba para bien o para mal una razón de seguir adelante. -_

 _-Eres fantástica. - susurró antes de depositar en sus labios un delicado beso. -_

 _-Hagamoslo. - murmuró Emma al cortar el contacto.- Si hay alguien que puede encontrar una forma de entrar y salir de Storybrooke, esa eres tu. Sólo tenemos que ponernos a trabajar. - Regina sonrió feliz. Aquella ilusión se mantenía viva gracias a las esperanzas que su compañera le daba. - Sólo cuando tengamos todo listo se lo diremos a Henry. - Regina asintió volviendo a besar aquellos labios que se habían vuelto tan adictivos para ella.-_

* * *

 _Había pasado casi un año de la visita a Gold. Regina se encontraba en el sótano. Tomó la poción que acababa de fabricar y la arrojó fuertemente contra la pared. El estruendo se escuchó en toda la casa._

 _-¿Crees que sea prudente que continúe haciendo esto?- preguntó Mary Margaret que se encontraba en la cocina desayunando con su hija y nieto. -_

 _-Estoy comenzando a dudarlo. - respondió preocupada al escuchar mas vidrios rotos. - me ha dicho que por favor no la molestara. Esto está tomando más de lo que yo pensaba. Y está obsesionandola. -_

 _-Tiene razones para hacerlo. - opinó Snow. - Es un deseo muy fuerte el que la lleva a hacer lo que hace. - Henry no soportó más. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde estaba su madre. Estaba cansado de que todos le ocultaran la verdadera razón por la cual hacia lo que hacía. Entró a la sala sin pedir permiso y la encontró sentada en una banqueta con decenas de fragmentos de cristal a su alrededor. Con la cabeza gacha, las manos estaban tiritaban sobre sus piernas. Se la veía destrozada. Regina volteó para verlo al sentirlo entrar, se enjuago los ojos y se puso de pie abrazando a su hijo. -_

 _-Mamá. ¿Es necesario que sigas con esto?. - Regina sonrió para luego acariciar la mejilla del chico. -_

 _-Ya no lo sé Henry. - dijo dándose la vuelta para ver el desorden de la sala. Movió sus manos por el aire y todo comenzó a quedar en su lugar. - Sé que estoy cerca de lograrlo y eso me frustra aún más. - Henry la abrazo con fuerza. -_

 _-Se que lo lograrás. - dijo alejándose un poco de ella para verla bien. - Encontrarás la forma de hacerlo. - Ella volvió a abrazarlo y besó su mejilla para luego asentir. Quizás fuera bueno tomarse un descanso de todo aquello. Había perdido mucho tiempo con su familia por intentar seguir con aquella tarea. Le indicó a Henry que saliera, ella lo seguiría minutos después. No quería que Emma la viera así._

 _Momentos más tarde buscó a su mujer por las salas de la casa. Miró su reloj, ya había pasado la hora de la cena. Suspiró lamentándose por haber estado ausente una vez más. No había ni siquiera ido a trabajar. No podía continuar así. Y Emma..._

 _Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, ella estaba acostada en su lado. Su cabellera rubia apenas se veía bajo las mantas. Caminó lentamente hacia ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Al sentir un peso a sus espaldas volteó rápidamente y se sorprendió de verla allí._

 _-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó asustada. Regina sonrió y negó con la cabeza._

 _-Creo que te debo una disculpa- susurró. Emma frunció el ceño confundida, pensó que el sueño estaba jugandole en contra. Se sentó y restregó sus ojos para poder volver a verla._

 _-¿De qué estás hablando?- Regina se acercó y besó tiernamente sus labios por unos segundos antes de alejarse para poder acariciar su rostro con ambas manos._

 _-De que he estado muy ausente, te he dejado a un lado. Me obsesioné tanto por conseguirlo que olvidé completamente lo que tengo aquí.- Emma le sonrió. Tan dulcemente que su corazón se oprimió aún más._

 _-Quisiera que me dejes ayudarte- Regina asintió._

 _-Creo que es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí- suspiró- ya no quiero dejar a un lado el presente por perseguir un futuro inalcanzable.- Bajó sus manos hasta su regazo y volvió a fijar su mirada en la de su mujer -Hubiera sido hermoso pero...-_

 _-Hey- Emma tomó sus manos entre las suyas -No te desanimes ahora. Si no puedes crear un método, entonces buscaremos uno que ya se haya inventado. Yo sé que eres capaz de eso y mucho más._

 _-No estoy segura de ello- Emma sonrió y apretó sus manos._

 _-Yo si. Confía en mi. ¿Alguna vez te he fallado?- la morena negó con una sonrisa y se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Los poderosos brazos de su salvadora la rodearon, conteniéndola, renovando por completo su energía._

* * *

 _Los días pasaron y la frustración de Regina crecía junto con su desesperanza. Había estado tranquila, pero a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, la ira se iba transformando en tristeza. Emma, no sabía qué era peor, si oir como destrozaba las cosas una y otra vez por el coraje, o ver sus ojos irritados por el llanto, golpeó la puerta de la habitación e ingresó sin esperar a que se lo permitieran._

 _-Te traigo algo. - comentó con una sonrisa acercándose a la alcaldesa para darle un fugaz beso. Ella la miró con una sonrisa triste - Henry lo envía. Lo hizo en el taller de artes plásticas. -_

 _-Que interesante. ¿Qué dijo que es? - preguntó Regina intrigada al verlo-_

 _-Un talismán. - respondió enseñándole el objeto. Era un colgante de larga cadena. Con un centro de vidrio sellado en forma de esfera. Regina sonrió. Su hijo era un gran chico. De repente algo se le ocurrió. Miró a Emma con los ojos enormes. La rubia le correspondió con una sonrisa confundida. Regina movió sus manos y las dos aparecieron en la bóveda de su cripta._

 _Comenzó a dar vueltas revolviendo distintos cajones y cofres en busca de algo bajo la atenta mirada de Emma, quien no quiso interrumpirla. La vio moverse de un lado a otro hasta que por fin se detuvo. Se dio la vuelta con los ojos brillantes y dos objetos en su mano. Emma sonrió alzando a la vez las cejas en espera de una respuesta._

 _-Espero que esto funcione- dijo antes de volver al sótano de la mansión donde estaba trabajando. Emma se sentó intentando no interrumpirla en lo que fuese que estaba haciendo. Estaba comenzando a dolerle la espalda había perdido al cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba allí. Pero no había querido molestar. Cuando Regina la volvió a ver y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa lo único que pudo hacer fue corresponderle._

 _-Si esto no tiene éxito. Lo olvidaremos de una vez por todas.- Emma no dijo nada. Se quitó el colgante que Henry le había obsequiado y le quitó la cadena. La pasó entremedio de la rendija y el objeto de forma triangular cayó como si fuera un péndulo. Tomó la mano de Emma con su mano libre y comenzó a susurrar palabras que la rubia fue incapaz de comprender, a pesar de ello apretó con firmeza su mano. Fue entonces que el triángulo dorado comenzó a brillar y a agitarse en sus manos. Ambas mujeres se miraron, sin soltar sus manos se dejaron llevar por un remolino que las envolvió nublandoles la mente. -_

* * *

 _Regina despertó con el sol dándole de lleno en los ojos con Emma durmiendo sobre ella. Su mente estaba confusa. Intentó recordar lo que había sucedido hasta que lo recordó. ¿Seria posible que se encontrara en el bosque encantado? Intentó incorporarse para despertar a su mujer. -_

 _-Emma, cariño despierta. - sacudió sus hombros levemente. - ¿Emma? - la rubia comenzó a reaccionar lentamente. Regina acaricio su rostro hasta que logró enfocar la mirada en ella._

 _-¿Que sucedió? - preguntó sentándose mientras se tomaba la cabeza. - ¿Donde estamos? - Emma miró a su alrededor. - No me digas que..._

 _-Así es. Lo logramos. - Emma abrió grandes los ojos y miró a Regina con la boca abierta. - ¿Pero como? -_

 _-Ponte de pie. - ordenó la reina tomando nuevamente el artefacto. Emma obedeció y nuevamente un remolino las trasladó hacia su casa en la calle Mifflin._

 _-Me siento mareada- comentó la sheriff buscando un sitio donde sentarse. Regina sonrió y la acompañó hasta la silla. -Se quedaron en silencio las dos. Mirándose. -Entonces... ¿Esto quiere decir que nos vamos?_

 _-¿Aún estas dispuesta?- preguntó la reina con denotado temor por la respuesta._

 _-¿Puedo decir algo super cursi?- Regina rio suavemente_

 _-¿Desde cuando pides permiso para eso?- ella se encogió de hombros._

 _-Si es por hacerte feliz, estoy dispuesta a ir a donde tu decidas llevarme.- ¿Cómo podía ser tan adorablemente tierna? La besó con ganas. Con energía y más que todo feliz, de saber que juntas podrían cumplir lo que tanto venían deseando._

* * *

 ** _N/A: Esto es todo por hoy gente. Faltan unos dos o tres capis más sobre el futuro de ellas y volvemos al tiempo actual. Espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _No olviden dejar su review! Es super importante para mi!_**

 ** _Baci!_**


	9. Capitulo 9

D _isculpen la tardanza. Sin más aquí está el siguiente capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten, recuerden que estamos en el futuro._

* * *

 **Capitulo 9**

 ** _Dos años después en Storybrooke..._**

 _-Nos vamos al bosque encantado- anunció Emma. Snow estuvo a punto de escupir su desayuno al oír aquellas palabras._

 _-¿De qué estas hablando?- los ojos claros de la mujer regordeta se pasaron de su hija que la veía sonriendo a Regina exigiendo una explicación._

 _-Iremos a vivir al bosque encantado. Debemos arreglar unas cosas primero, por eso necesitamos pedirles que cuiden de Henry- la aclaración de Regina parecía no haber aclarado ninguna incógnita en la pareja Charming._

 _-Pero...- esta vez fue David quién habló -¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Es esto lo que Regina estuvo intentando hacer todo este tiempo?-_

 _-Algo así- respondió Emma. -Creo que hemos conversado con ustedes al respecto, de que queremos tener un hijo de ambas._

 _-¡Si!- exclamó Snow- ¡Pero jamás pensé que tuvieran que irse para poder hacerlo! ¡Pensé que lo que Regina buscaba era que el hechizo funcionara-_

 _-Eso hacía, sólo podemos hacerlo si es en el bosque encantado, o en una ciudad con un caudal mágico importante.- aclaró Regina bajo la atenta mirada de sus suegros.-_

 _-Regina, ni siquiera saben en qué condiciones se encuentra el reino- comentó David preocupado._

 _-Sé que el tiempo se detuvo allí también, sólo en los sectores que fueron alcanzados por la maldición- respondió la alcaldesa._

 _-¿No crees que alguien pudo haber querido tomar el poder?- intervino Snow._

 _-Puede ser, pero el reino es mío por derecho y de Emma por herencia. No hay nadie que sea legítimamente apropiado para ello. Nosotras podemos unificar el reino de una vez y para siempre.- Snow se impresionó al oír aquellas palabras. Estaba segura que no habría modo de hacerles cambiar de opinión. -Es por eso que queremos dejar a Henry con ustedes. Hasta que solucionemos la situación al otro lado._

 _-Suena razonable- admitió Snow un poco titubeante. -¿Cuando se irán? ¿Qué sucederá con Storybrooke?_

 _-Seguirá como siempre- respondió la sheriff.- Una vez que dominemos bien el viaje entre reinos los habitantes que deseen regresar podrán transportarse. Mientras tanto, ustedes quedarán a cargo de la ciudad como corresponde.-_

 _-Nos iremos en unas horas- acotó la alcaldesa -Ya hablamos con Henry, está de acuerdo y ansioso por viajar.-_

 _-Creo que no hay nada más que podamos decir- Charming les sonrió y se estiró para tomar la mano de su hija- saben que cuentan con nosotros siempre.- Ambas asintieron y sonrieron en agradecimiento._

* * *

 _Emma y Regina abrieron los ojos lentamente, observaron a su alrededor y se sintieron felices al notar que se encontraban en el bosque encantado nuevamente. Temían que ésta vez no funcionara. Pero no fue así. Se encontraban a poco del castillo donde había vivido Regina por tantos años, el que guardaba recuerdos de la infancia de Snow y sus años como princesa del reino. Lo primero que hizo la ex reina malvada fue ponerse un atuendo acorde al lugar y vestir a su mujer con el mismo estilo._

 _-¿Es obligatorio usar este tipo de ropa? ¿No podemos revolucionar la moda del bosque encantado y usar algo más cómodo?- se quejó mientras avanzaba por el pasto._

 _-Si quieres convencer al pueblo, me temo que tendrás que utilizarlo. Recuerda que no suelen adaptarse muy bien a los cambios. - Regina miraba con atención por todos lados -Es evidente que el tiempo ha seguido su curso aquí también desde el momento en que llegaste a Storybrooke.-_

 _-¿Eso es bueno o malo?- la reina se detuvo y la miró seriamente._

 _-No lo sé, pero es probable que no nos encontremos con el reino deshabitado como esperábamos. Emma se detuvo un momento para verla detenidamente. Había visto pocas veces a Regina con su ropa del bosque encantado. Y todas esas veces había sido como la reina malvada. Pero la mujer que tenía en frente era Regina. Su Regina. Tan embriagantemente hermosa que apenas podía creer lo que veía.-¿Qué me estás viendo?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño._

 _-Que te ves demasiado hermosa con ese vestido- inmediatamente el gesto de la alcaldesa se transformó en una divertida sonrisa._

 _-Pues, permiteme decirte cariño, ese vestido resalta muy bien tus atributos- desvió su mirada descaradamente hacia su escote haciendo que la rubia bajase también la mirada hacia sí misma. En segundos sus mejillas se tornaron color carmín. Regina arqueó una ceja y la tomó del brazo._

 _-Vamos, quiero solucionar todo esto lo antes posible. En cuanto podamos, te enseñaré lo que soy capaz de hacer con el caudal de magia apropiado- Emma alzó las cejas expectante y se apresuró a seguirle el paso hacia el palacio._

* * *

 _No fue fácil afianzarse nuevamente. Un gran grupo de resistencia se había formado los últimos años y se habían apropiado del reino. Mantenían a toda la población bajo su yugo, cobrando excesivas cantidades de dinero por una protección que no les daban. Esta fue al oportunidad ideal para ambas. Quienes juntas tuvieron que derrotar al líder del clan y seguidamente a los otros dos subordinados inmediatos que se atrevieron a desafiarlas. Luego de aquellas trifulcas, los campesinos se pusieron de su lado y los vándalos retrocedieron sin buscar una cuarta derrota. Nadie dudaba que la noble y valiente Emma era hija de la legendaria Snow White y su príncipe. Se ganó el amor y la simpatía de la gente de inmediato, y fue gracias a ella que todos comenzaron a aceptar a Regina sin llamarla malvada._

 _Seis meses tuvieron que pasar hasta que encontraron el momento propicio para llevar a cabo el ritual. Aquella noche, la luna estaba completamente llena, en el cuarto de ambas la luz tenue de las velas cumplía su función de testigo._

 _Estaban ambas, de pie, una frente a la otra perdiénsose en sus miradas. Emma tomó con su mano izquierda la derecha de Regina y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Mientras la reina las bordeaba con un hilo rojo como le habían indicado. Levantó la otra mano para que Emma colocara la suya con la palma extendida hacia arriba dejando lucir la semillita que se asemejaba mucho a un haba. La rubia se acercó a ella y la besó. Regina hizo lo mismo a pesar de que no estaba en el hechizo y dedicó una sonrisa tierna a su mujer. Regina hizo un corte en la palma de la sheriff y un pequeño nido de sangre comenzó a acunar la semilla. Emma hizo lo mismo con la alcaldesa y unió su mano con la suya sellando la semillita con ambas manos. Cerraron los ojos. Gold les había explicado que lo único que debían hacer era pensar en la otra y en el deseo que ambas tenían de ser madres. Y así lo hicieron. Emma no pudo mantener los ojos cerrados por lo que observaba a Regina concentrada en lo que debía hacer. No podía dejar de sonreír. Si el hechizo funcionaba sería la mujer más feliz del mundo. Y aquella criatura sería suya y de la mujer que amaba. Esta vez bien y desde el principio. Sabía por boca de Gold, que sólo sería posible si entre ellas había amor verdadero. Ella no lo dudaba, lo había. Vaya que lo había. Amaba con locura a la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a sí. Regina abrió los ojos y vio con semblante serio la sonrisa boba de la rubia. ¿Como iba a esperar que Swan recibiera y siguiera las instrucciones que se le daban a pesar de ser completamente sencillas?_

 _-Te amo.- murmuró con una sonrisa._

 _\- Y yo a ti mi rubia porfiada.- se acercó a ella para besarla. Emma cerró el puño y Regina el suyo encima del de ella. Se unieron en aquel armonioso beso que, sin palabras expresó lo que sentían la una por la otra. Una luz se extendió desde aquel puño cerrado iluminando el cuarto. Envolviéndolas en una calidez que les hizo olvidar lo que había a su alrededor. Debían sellar el hechizo. Lo habían olvidado pero sus cuerpos actuaron por si solos. Harían el amor, esperando esta vez, que un verdadero milagro ocurriera._

* * *

 _Esperaron un mes más a que la situación en el reino se asentara para ir en busca de Henry a Storybrooke._

 _Junto con Emma y el niño, llegaron también un puñado de habitantes que deseaban regresar._

 _Poco a poco el ritmo del bosque encantado volvía a ser como el de los viejos tiempos. A pesar de que no todos estaban felices teniendo a Regina como su reina, adoraban a Emma y por consiguiente la aceptaban. Con el pasar de los meses, el cariño del pueblo hacia sus reinas aumentaba, al igual que el vientre de la ex alcaldesa. Emma estaba sumamente atenta, en muchas ocasiones demasiado, pero encontraba adorable y genuina su preocupación. Lo que hacía derretir su corazón cada vez que la oía pidiéndole que no caminara rápido o tuviera precaución con las escaleras. No quería que utilizara la magia ni se esforzase demasiado. A pesar de haberse vuelto un poco sofocante y controladora. La rubia sabía ganarse el contento de su mujer siempre que se enfadaba o tenía un ataque hormonal._

 _-Oye- Regina descansaba recostada en la cama con deseos de dormir luego de un ajetreado día en la corte, la rubia descansaba a su lado con la cabeza apoyada a un lado de su abultado abdomen -¿Escuchas a mami Emma?-_

 _-Estoy segura que si- respondió Regina cubriéndose los ojos con el antebrazo -Sería imposible si estás prácticamente gritándole en los oídos-_

 _-No te pongas gruñona- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa- el libro dice que hay que estimularlos desde las primeras semanas, yo quiero que reconozca mi voz apenas salga, quiero que sepa que también soy su mamá- Regina no pudo evitar sonreír y bajar su mano hasta la cabellera ondulada de su mujer para poder acariciarla suavemente._

 _-Estoy segura que lo sabe, aún así, continúa hablándole todo lo que quieras- Regina se acomodó mejor sobre la almohada y Emma siguió dibujando círculos sobre su vientre hasta quedarse dormida._

 _En los meses siguientes, la ex reina malvada no se encontraba en su mejor momento. Se sentía débil y apenas podía levantarse en las mañanas. Emma estaba extremadamente preocupada y por petición de la misma Regina, viajó a buscar a Snow, Whale y Rumple, junto con Belle. Ella no podía seguir lidiando con las cuestiones de estado y Emma estaba demasiado preocupada por ella como para encargarse oficialmente del reino. Luego de que Whale la examinase y diera por sentado que su estado de fatiga solo era atribuible al embarazo fue el turno de Rumple. Emma necesitaba saber que era lo que tenía tan delicada a su mujer, más aún sabiendo que el bebé no había sido concebido del modo tradicional._

 _-Esto tiene que ver contigo, encuentra una solución- gruñó Emma cuando Rumple colocó sus manos sobre el vientre de la reina que dormitaba sobre su cama. Cerró sus ojos intentando conectar su magia con la situación. Se sorprendió al sentir como el potencial mágico se concentraba de tal modo en el cuerpo de la ex alcaldesa._

 _-Bien querida...- empezó a decir una vez que se alejó de la morena -La única explicación que puedo encontrar es que, al igual que un bebé toma todos los nutrientes necesarios de la placenta de su madre. Este bebé no sólo consume lo que cualquier retoño haría, sino tambíen, está formándose con la magia de Regina. - Emma abrió la boca sorprendida. Snow sabiendo que su hija podría perder el control la sujetó del brazo con fuerza para que no se alejase – Lo que quiero decir, es que es gracias a lo poderosa que es su magia que el embarazo puede seguir adelante. Si Regina no fuera tan fuerte, no podría llevarse a termino, está prácticamente drenando la magia del cuerpo de su madre.-_

 _-¿Eso la pone en riesgo?- preguntó la rubia angustiada. Rumple miró al pálido rostro de la morena durmiendo sobre la cama._

 _-No lo creo. Estamos hablando de Regina. Pero si, debe descansar. De lo contrario no sé lo que podría suceder.- Emma se sentó a su lado y tomó sus manos frías mirándola con seriedad._

 _-Por favor, déjenme a solas con Rumple- pidió a modo de orden la rubia. Snow le hizo un gesto a los demás para que cumplieran. Cuando estuvieron a solas continuó -¿Estás seguro de que si descansa todo estará bien?- Rumple se encogió de hombros._

 _-Quiero creer eso querida, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá- Emma se dio la vuelta para dedicarle una mirada voraz. Se puso de pie ,caminó hacia el, lo tomó de la solapa del saco y lo empujó con fuerza contra la pared._

 _-Tú sabías que esto podía pasar- gruñó presionando la garganta del hombre -Lo sabías y aún así la incentivaste a esto. Sabías que ella conseguiría venir. Ella está en peligro ¿No es así?- El oscuro no pudo hacer ninguna broma al respecto. Conocía el poder de la salvadora y sabía que podía defenderse muy bien de él._

 _-No sabía que se pondría así, jamás nadie había conseguido hacer esto. Nunca había funcionado un hechizo semejante- respondió con sinceridad. Los ojos de Emma se abrieron enormes ante la revelación._

 _-¿O sea que esto es un experimento nuevo? ¿Nuestro hijo será un conejillo de indias para ti? ¡¿Qué pasaría si algo llegase a sucederle a Regina?!-_

 _-Ella es una mujer fuerte, estará bien- intentó convencerla pero las pupilas dilatándose en los ojos de la mujer que tenía en frente no eran una buena señal._

 _-¡Eso no lo sabes! ¿Cómo puedes jugar de este modo con la esperanza de las personas? ¡Ese bebé la está consumiendo! Juro, que si algo llegase a sucederle..._

 _-Emma- la voz apagada de su mujer la hizo voltear, soltó a Rumple y corrió a su lado -No seas exagerada-_

 _-Discúlpame-_

 _-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan escandalosa?- la frágil sonrisa que le dedicó hizo que todos sus fantasmas se calmaran. -¿Acaso crees que algo tan simple como esto puede acabar conmigo?- Emma sonrió._

 _-Tienes razón. Eres fuerte.- besó sus labios y acarició su cabeza -Debes descansar y no te preocupes por mi. No volveré a dudar de tu entereza nunca más.- Regina volvió a sonreir._

 _-Así me gusta- respondió acariciando su mano._

* * *

 **Esto es todo por hoy. Ya estamos cerca de volver al tiempo real. Espero que les vaya gustando.**

 **No se olviden de dejar su review, el próximo capi está listo. Así que apenas vea que hay respuesta con este subo el muchas gracias por leer.**


	10. Capitulo 10

**_Mil disculpas por haber desaparecido. No tengo excusas lo sé. Si no fuera por sus reviews, que me recordaban que había alguien queriendo leer mi historia no la hubiese continuado... Muchas gracias._**

 ** _Último capítulo y volvemos al presente._**

 ** _Espero que les guste-_**

* * *

 _Al fin luego de tanto tiempo deseandolo. Luego de tanto trabajo y esfuerzo había llegado el momento. La pequeña envuelta en sedas blancas descansaba sobre el pecho de la reina. Emma la beso con ternura, feliz sin saber muy bien como expresarse._

 _-Es hermosa. - dijo la rubia acariciando a su hija. - ¿Cómo la llamaremos al final? - Por alguna extraña razón habían pensado solo nombres de niño. Por lo cual los nombres de niña no habían sido repasados. - Me gustaría llamarla Regina, como tu._

 _-No, pobrecita. - rio agotada la reina. - Luego llevaría la cruz de mi nombre. - ¿Que tal Victoria? -_

 _-No lo creo - respondió la rubia. La pequeña abrió sus ojos, eran azules. Tan profundos como el cielo nocturno-_

 _-¿Sabes? Hay un nombre que me ha gustado mucho desde pequeña. Mi madre me dijo las pocas veces que habló de ella que así se llamaba mi abuela. Es un nombre fuerte, como estoy segura que será ella. No se si te guste... -_

 _-¿Qué nombre es ese? - preguntó intrigada la rubia. -_

 _-Morgana. -Respondió sonriendo sin dejar de ver a su pequeña. Ambas se detuvieron a comtemplar el maravilloso rostro de su recien nacida._

 _-Morgana. - repitió Emma. Acarició su mejillita rosada. - Si, ¿Cora Morgana?_

 _-Si asi lo quieres cariño. Para mi sería un honor. - Emma sonrió. Besó a sus dos mujeres y salió brevemente del cuarto para anunciar a Henry y al vocero del reino el nacimiento de la nueva princesa. Su nombre sería Cora, como su abuela quien llegó a ser reina, pero todos la conocerían de ahora en adelante, como la Princesa Morgana._

* * *

 _Un año después..._

 _El bosque encantado estaba ardiente de júbilo. Pues las reinas habían dado bonos especiales y auspiciado banquetes a lo largo y ancho de todo el reino. La princesa Morgana cumplía su primer año de vida como una niña fuerte y saludable. Dotada de una belleza y simpatía incomparables en todo el territorio conocido._

 _Aquella mañana la reina Emma llevaba en brazos a su hija hacia el jardín. Quería enseñarle las nuevas manzanas que habían salido en el árbol predilecto de su madre. Los ojos celestes de la niña miraban con atención la fruta color carmín. Estiró su pequeña mano hacia ella con una sonrisa._

 _-Aun no Apple. - la reina tomó su manito entre la suya. - A tu madre no le gusta que tomemos frutas de éste árbol sin su consentimiento. - la pequeña se quitó de la mano de su mamá y volvió a estirarla con un gesto más molesto. - pequeña caprichosita. - rió la reina. La niña estiró aún más su mano y una manzana voló hacia ella golpeándola en su frente y provocando su llanto. - Emma se quedó mirando incrédula lo que acababa de suceder mientras buscaba con la mirada a Regina. - Ya mi niña, sólo fue el susto.- Emma la mecía suavemente mientras emprendía marcha hacia la sala principal donde generalmente estaba Regina encargándose de los asuntos del reino._

 _La reina, que estaba en compañía de una parte de la corte sintió el llanto de su hija a lo lejos. Levantó su mano en señal de que todo se detuviera y poniéndose de pie se dirigió a la puerta por la que segundos después la pequeña Morgana en brazos de su mamá ingresaba un poco más tranquila._

 _-Regina. - Emma miró a los hombres que la veían un tanto molestos. Siempre que la reina Swan, como muchos la llamaban, llegaba, la reina Regina era capaz de suspender todo lo que estaba planificado. - Cariño, tenemos que hablar. - dijo un tanto nerviosa ante la mirada de los caballeros. Regina miró a los ojos vidriosos de su hija y luego a los de Emma asintiendo de inmediato. Tomó en sus brazos a la niña y besó su frente. Sintió algo extraño, como si una corriente eléctrica la recorriera de pies a cabeza, sabía lo que era, pero no estaba segura de si la fuente era la que ella pensaba. Miró a Emma intentando que ella le explicase. - Estábamos viendo tu manzano y Apple hizo volar una de ellas hasta su mano. - Los ojos de la reina se abrieron enormes. ¿Acaso era posible que su hija de apenas un año comenzara a demostrar dotes mágicas? -_

 _-Terminaré con los señores y hablaremos con Rumple. - Emma asintió volvió a tomar a la princesa en sus brazos y se despidió de ella con una sonrisa. -_

 _-Te esperaré en el cuarto de Apple. - Regina asintió alejandose hacia la mesa. Durante el resto de la reunion estuvo muy dispersa. Cuando todos se retiraron, rumple como de costumbre aun estaba junto a ella._

 _-Tenemos que hablar. - le dijo - ¿Hay algo que debas decirme sobre mi hija? - el oscuro la miro confundido. Podía decirle muchas cosas de la princesa. Pero no estaba seguro de a qué se refería. -_

 _-¿Podrías ser más especifica querida? -_

 _-¿Qué probabilidades hay de que Morgana pueda controlar la magia? - Rumple sonrió inclinando la cabeza. Se llevó un dedo indice al mentón y miró fijamente a la reina que lo veía con el rostro firme._

 _-Probabilidades hay muchas querida. - Regina abrió grandes los ojos. - ¿prefieres que se lo explique a Emma tambien? Regina asintió y ambos aparecieron bruscamente en el cuarto de la princesa. Emma estaba sentada con ella semi dormida en una mecedora._

 _-Te escuchamos. - dijo Regina sabiendo que no le iba a gustar._

 _-Pues resulta, que como muchas tantas profecías. De las que todos somos parte hay una que les tocará vivir a ustedes. No siempre se cumplen. Y por lo general no son graves. Quizás ni siquiera cambie en algo las cosas._

 _-Ve al grano. - exigió Emma. El oscuro hizo una leve inclinación de la cabeza asintiendo. -_

 _-"Cuando el bien y el mal conciban con magia. Un hada blanca nacerá. Será quien destruirá al gran mago de Camelot y a sus reyes junto con el" - Emma y Regina se miraron confundidas. - "Su destino no está escrito, pues siempre puede cambiar, si se convierte en hada negra la desgracia a su reino traerá" -_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Es posible que Apple sea esa hada blanca? -_

 _-Es posible que la princesa esté destinada a destruir un reino. Sea el suyo o el de Camelot. -_

 _-¿Pero que tenemos nosotros que ver con Camelot? - Preguntó Regina molesta. - Nos hemos mantenido en paz con todos nuestros vecinos durante años. ¿Por qué cambiaríamos las cosas? - Rumple movió su dedo negando. -_

 _-Aún nada. Su historia apenas comienza. Pero el príncipe Henry será quien cruce el destino de su pequeña hermana con aquel reino.- Regina se quedó en silencio moviendo las manos nerviosa. -_

 _-Rumple, ¿Es posible que mi hija se convierta en un hada negra? ¿Es posible que se llene de maldad como sucedió conmigo? - la voz quebrada de Regina conmovió a la reina Swan que colocó a la niña en la cuna y se acercó a ella para tomarle la mano. - No quiero que mi hija tenga mi mismo destino. No quiero que sufra-_

 _-Me temo que eso es imposible de evitar mi reina. - dijo con pena el oscuro. - Pues en su sangre corre la misma de su madre. Sus corazones suelen llenarse de odio, envidia, maldad, codicia nunca se sabe. Son corazones suceptibles al lado oscuro. Y su hija lleva la sangre de la reina de corazones, la reina malvada y la bruja malvada del oeste. Con ese linaje no puedo garantizarles que la niña no llenará su corazón de oscuridad. -_

 _-¿Y que hay de mi? - preguntó Emma. - ¿Acaso no soy fruto del amor verdadero? ¿Ella lleva mi sangre tambien o no? - apretó con fuerza la mano de Regina. - Rumple asintió. Así es. Pero no podremos saber a quien se parece más hasta que crezca un poco._

 _-Es identica a Emma, tiene su cabello rubio y los ojos celestes, tan claros como el cielo. - dijo con orgullo la ex reina malvada mirando a su mujer._

 _-Sin embargo eso puede cambiar. -explicó. - Si sus ojos y su cabello comienzan a volverse más oscuros. Si termina pareciendose a ti Regina. Hay mayor riesgo de que al crecer, termine convirtiendose en una bruja negra. - Las mujeres se miraron para reconfortarse mutuamente._

 _-Ella tiene un año y está empezando a practicar magia sin quererlo. - dijo preocupada Regina. -_

 _-Pues lo mejor será enseñarle a controlar sus poderes y no a negarlos. Eso sería aún más peligroso. Si me permiten yo mismo puedo educarla. - las reinas se miraron poco convencidas. - No hay nadie mejor que yo para esto. - Ambas asintieron. - No se preocupen. Ustedes la educaran de la forma correcta. No deben temer que vaya por el mal camino.- Ellas se miraron y sosteniendo una la mano de la otra se acercaron a la cuna donde descansaba su princesa. Rumple entendió aquel momento como el ideal para retirarse._

 _-No tengas miedo. Se que será una buena niña. - la consoló Emma._

 _-Esto es lo que yo temía. Que mi hija saliera igual a mi, igual a mi madre. - Los ojos de Regina se fijaron en los de su reina. - Debemos alejarla de cualquier mal. Debemos prevenir a Henry. No debe involucrarse en nada. No puede poner en riesgo a Morgana.- sus ojos vidriosos y la voz quebrada no hacían más que estrujar el corazón de Emma que abrazó a su mujer reconfortandola._

 _-Todo estará bien. Tu ya no eres asi, has cambiado. Y ella no conocerá tu pasado. - acarició el cabello de Regina con suavidad. - Verás que nuestra niña será un hermoso cisne blanco. - Regina rio._

 _-Estaría orgullosa de ella si así fuera. - Regina acarició suavemente la mejilla de su mujer para luego unirse a ella en un delicado y afectuoso beso. -_

* * *

 _Tres años después..._

 _Las reinas disfrutaban de un paseo por el parque del castillo junto a la princesa que caminaba sonriente delante de ellas recogiendo flores en una pequeña canasta. Era una postal de ensueño. La reina Swan ataviada con un delicado vestido celeste caminaba del brazo de la antaño reina malvada que lucía un espectacular traje morado. Todos sabían que Regina había cambiado, pero su estampa aún era tan imponente como en sus años oscuros. Y por si acaso cambiaba de opinion nadie se atrevía a desafiarla._

 _-Madre. - la pequeña niña de largos cabellos dorados corria hacia Regina enseñandole un pequeño insecto que caminaba sobre una de sus flores. - Mira madre. - con una sonrisa en sus labios la pequeña levantó su mano e hizo que el pequeño bichito explotara. Miró a sus madres orgullosa de su azaña pero ninguna de las dos le sonreía. -_

 _-Hija no debes hacer eso. Ese bichito no tenía por qué acabar así. - la reprendió Regina. La pequeña agachó la cabeza. -_

 _-Sabes que no debes utilizar la magia para ese tipo de cosas. Es un don que tienes y debes utilizarlo para el bien. Por ejemplo ayudando a que vuelvan a volar y no arrancarles las alitas. - Emma miró a Regina preocupada. - o que exploten ¿lo comprendes? - Los ojos celestes de la niña miraron con atención a Emma, asintió inclinando la cabeza. - Un galope lejano llamó la atención de las tres haciendo que olvidaran el pequeño incidente. El actual principe encantador, como lo llamaban sus subditos se acercaba galopando hacia sus madres. Morgana corrió hacia él saltando y estirando sus brazos para que su hermano la alzara._

 _-Hijo, ¿A que se debe tanta emoción? - preguntó Emma al verlo con una sonrisa. El joven Henry, de dieciocho años se había convertido en un apuesto príncipe. Gran jinete como si toda su vida hubiera montado, bueno con la espada al igual que su abuelo, experto con el arco y la flecha al igual que su abuela. Sonrió estirando su mano hacia la niña que saltó hacia el, con ayuda de Regina subió al caballo quedándose delante de su hermano._

 _-Madres. - dijo entusiasmado. Aquella voz gruesa distaba mucho del niño que había aparecido en la puerta del departamento de Emma. - El señor Stark me ha ofrecido viajar con el hacia Winterfell._

 _-¿Qué harías tu en un sitio como ese Henry? - Emma miró a su mujer preocupada. - No podemos permitir que emprendas un viaje así por simple placer._

 _-Mamá ya no soy un niño, y si esperan que algún día herede éste reino, debo saber y conocer a quienes nos rodean. - las mujeres se miraron. Era una excusa convincente. Pero no menos aterradora._

 _-Regina. - suplicó Emma con la mirada. - ¿Winterfell no está en el limite...? tu sabes. - por supuesto que lo sabía. Y era por eso que temía que su hijo partiera. Winterfell limitaba estrechamente con la ciudad principal de Camelot. Y si llegaba a cruzarse con algo que no debía sellaría el destino de la familia. Sabía que Henry ya era capaz de defenderse sólo. Estaba muy lejos de ser aquel niño que huía por la ventana en Storybrooke. Pero no podía negarle su derecho de viajar. -_

 _-Hijo, tu sabes que el destino de tu hermana está en tus manos ¿Cierto? - Henry asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y bajó la mirada para ver a la pequeña que le sonreía divertida._

 _-No se preocupen por nosotros, volveremos en un buen rato, llevaré a mi princesita consentida a dar un paseo en Ross. - las mujeres sonrieron intentando disimular su preocupación._

 _-Todo estará bien. - murmuró Emma intentando autoconvencerse -_

 _-Si. Todo estará bien- repitió Regina intentando que aquellas palabras la reconfortasen._

* * *

 _Tres años después..._

 _Una enorme bola de fuego daba vueltas en círculos sobre la cabeza de Rumple. Se encontraban en los jardines lejanos al palacio entrenando la magia de Apple._

 _-Muy bien, ahora dividela en seis y que cada una de ellas viaje en direcciones opuestas - Los ojos celestes de la niña se entrecerraron. Levantó la mano apuntando al cielo y el fuego se dividió en seis esferas que desaparecieron en las alturas. Rumple miró intentando encontrarlas. Buscó hacia los lados y decidió protegerse justo a tiempo antes de que las bolas de fuego formasen un círculo a su alrededor. La niña estalló en carcajadas, el oscuro frunció el ceño. Aquella niña era tan engreída y odiosa como en algún momento lo fue su madre charming. Él se había ofrecido con la esperanza de que Morgana fuera buena discípula al igual que lo fue Regina, dócil, dulce y obediente. Por el contrario, la pequeña de seis años, no sólo era demasiado avanzada para su edad. Era realmente insoportable y engreída. -No me parece divertido que intentes incendiarme -_

 _-A mi si- respondió burlona la pequeña -_

 _-¿Crees que puedes hacer cualquier cosa verdad?- respondió Rumple agotado de paciencia. La pequeña arqueó una ceja y asintió. El oscuro no contuvo su poder y lanzó un ataque dispuesto a derribarla para enseñarle una lección. Apple se sorprendió pero logró esquivarlo. La pequeña frunció el ceño y alcanzó a cubrirse. Sin esperar ni un momento le devolvió el ataque. Rumple lo anuló sin dificultades, respondiendo al ataque casi instantáneamente. Ésta vez la pequeña logró anular el ataque pero la hizo retroceder. El oscuro se sintió insultado. Quería derribar a la pequeña engreída y no lo estaba logrando. Hizo aparecer unas lianas alrededor de sus muñecas y brazos con la intención de inmovilizarla. Apple, sintiéndose expuesta abrió las palmas de sus manos y lanzó un hechizo protector que su madre le había enseñado. Había funcionado. El ataque de Rumple la golpeó con fuerza haciéndola volar a unos metros. La niña intentó levantarse. Fijó su mirada en el oscuro. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y se puso de pie. Sintió como se acumulaba un torrente de energía en todo su cuerpo. Rumple pudo sentirlo y antes de que la niña volviera a atacarlo quiso darle un último golpe para terminar con aquel juego. La niña liberó su energía, el impacto hizo retroceder al oscuro pero no cesó con su afán de dar una lección a la insolente criatura que tenía en frente. El atacó nuevamente derribando a la pequeña justo para ser visto por las reinas que se acercaban. Regina se apareció inmediatamente al lado de Morgana, quien enceguecida por vengarse del golpe quería contraatacar a su maestro._

 _-¡¿Que demonios crees que estás haciendo?!- gritó Emma enfurecida -¿Acaso estás loco? ¡Es sólo una niña!_

 _-No es sólo una niña Swan- respondió el oscuro molesto. -Esa pequeña traerá la desgracia. Es una insolente, engreída.-La voz del oscuro tiritaba- Estoy harto de ustedes dos. Pretendiendo ser las reinas absolutas de todo. Predicando la bondad y la unión de los reinos. Ya estoy cansado de servirles sin tener nada a cambio. Les deseo mucha suerte. Pues la necesitarán.- Sin decir nada más Desapareció frente a los ojos de la rubia. Hubiera tenido intenciones de seguirlo pero la voz de su mujer llamándola la hizo voltear. -_

 _-Emma...- fue lo único que pudo decir mientras acunaba a la niña entre sus brazos. La pequeña aún agitada y enfurecida miraba fijamente el lugar por donde Rumple había desaparecido. La reina Swan miró a los ojos a Regina. Se podía ver la desesperación que sentía. Y ella también sintió como su corazón pretendía salirse de su cuerpo. Miró a su mujer y luego a su hija, su cabello dorado y sus ojos celestes se habían oscurecido bastante. Ambas reinas compartieron una mirada de preocupación. Aquel miedo les había parecido tan lejano. Deberían tener cuidado. Morgana, era propensa a la oscuridad y su falta de control al enojarse las preocupaba aún más._

* * *

 _Rumple no volvió a aparecer por el castillo. Las reinas habían intentado hallarlo pero fue en vano. Estaban seguras que no podían esperar nada bueno de él. No podían creer que no se dieron cuenta antes de que estuvo intentando despertar la oscuridad en Apple desde hacía tiempo._

 _Una carta de Henry llegó de emergencia. Él estaría de regreso. Le habían dicho que Merlín y Rumplestilskin se habían aliado para destruir a Morgana. Él intentaría llegar pronto. Debían proteger a la niña. Fue entonces que idearon aquel plan. De seguro las atacarían pronto._

 _A pesar del dolor de separarse, la pequeña viajaría al pasado para poder estar a salvo, mientras ellas resolvían la situación._

* * *

 _Apple estaba tranquila en su cuarto cuando su madre ingresó. En la mano traía un caballito de peluche idéntico al que montaba Henry. Ella al verlo se puso de pie y caminó hacia su madre._

 _-¿Te gusta?- La pequeña asintió - Él te protegerá, cada vez que te sientas sola o nos extrañes, abrázalo con fuerza y sabrás que estamos contigo-_

 _-¿Van a irse?- preguntó tomando al caballito con sus manos. -¿Es por lo que hice? - la reina Regina sonrió y la impulso para sentarla en la cama._

 _-Claro que no cariño, pero no voy a negarte que estamos en una situación delicada.- Regina hizo aparecer un pequeño bolso y un cuaderno -Toma esto y guardalo._

 _-¿Qué es? - Regina suspiró y decidió explicarle._

 _-Es muy probable que nos ataquen hija, de ser así, te llevaré al pasado, conmigo, para que puedas estar tranquila mientras nosotras resolvemos este conflicto- Apple frunció el ceño._

 _-¿Al pasado contigo?- Regina asintió y con una sonrisa continuó._

 _-Un pasado en el que tu mamá y yo aún nos llevábamos bastante mal. Pero fue en aquella época en la que todo comenzó. Estarás bajo mi cuidado, así que no has de temer.-_

 _-Yo no quiero irme. Puedo ayudarlas -Regina abrazó a su hija y besó su cabeza._

 _-Ni yo espero que te vayas mi niña - dijo con un nudo en la garganta. -Pero nuestra prioridad es mantenerte a salvo. Cuando me veas suplicandote una explicación, en ese momento, me entregarás la carta que he escrito allí. ¿De acuerdo? -Regina sintió como la cabeza de la pequeña se movía en una afirmativa bajo su abrazo. -Cuando nos veas, no digas nada, ¿Está bien?-_

 _-Si- respondió con seguridad -¿Debo irme ya?- La reina sonrió orgullosa de la valentía de su pequeña._

 _-No mi cielo, espero que nunca haya necesidad de que te vayas- Besó su cabeza y la abrazó en silencio unos minutos._

* * *

 _Aquel día un golpe las hizo saltar de la cama. El castillo estaba siendo atacado por Rumple y su nuevo amigo Merlín. Las reinas se levantaron inmediatamente. Con solo compartir una mirada cada una supo lo que tenía que hacer. Regina corrió hacia la entrada para defender el ala superior donde estaban los cuartos y Emma corrió hacia los aposentos de Morgana para llevársela. Al entrar tomó la niña en brazos, le cambió la ropa con magia y colgó su bolso en su cuello. En sus brazos la pequeña tenía al caballito Ross. Emma salió al corredor para buscar a Regina y despedirse de ellas. Cuando un hombre las interceptó. Empujándolas con una especie de energía mágica las hizo caer a ambas. Apple rodó unos escalones abajo por las escaleras, su mamá la había alcanzado antes de que siguiese cayendo. A pesar de tener un golpe en la cabeza, Emma logró reducir al sujeto y volvió a tomar a la niña en sus brazos. Sintieron un fuerte estruendo y vieron como Rumple atravesaba uno de los muros sujetando por el cuello a su madre. Apple sintió como los brazos de su mamá la sujetaban con más fuerza. Estaba temblando. Emma moría de deseos de ir y ayudarla. Pero los ojos de Regina clavados en los suyos la hicieron recordar cual era su tarea. Con todo el dolor de su alma, activó el artefacto que las llevaría hacia el pasado. Regina, intentando zafarse del agarre miraba a su mujer y a su hija, ella debía ser la distracción para que pudieran huir. Los ojos de Apple se empañaron al ver como su hogar estaba siendo destrozado por personas desconocidas. Pero sobretodo, como su padrino atacaba a su madre y le impedía respirar. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Emma mientras apretaba los dientes. Estaba a punto de intervenir y abortar el plan cuando una nube las envolvió._

 _Se encontraban en un remolino apacible, el viaje sería corto. Apple lloraba sin consuelo. Emma con un pase de su mano por el rostro de la niña logró hacerla dormir. Aparecieron en el garage de la casa de Regina. Tirando un par de latas de pintura de unos estantes. La reina Swan dejó a su pequeña apoyada en el piso, colocó el caballito en su bolso, acarició su cabello sin poder evitar que sus lagrimas cayeran sin control. Besó su cabeza. Se puso de pie y volvió hacia el futuro. Su mujer la necesitaba a su lado. Y su niña, quedaría en buenas manos. Una nube la envolvió haciéndola desaparecer, justo al momento en que Regina ingresaba a la cochera con una bola de fuego en su mano._

* * *

E **spero que les haya gustado. No olviden dejar su review diciendome que les pareció.**

 **Baci!**


End file.
